According To Gabriella: Rewrite Version
by SomerhalderXWesley
Summary: *Rewrite* 2006, Gabriella Montez, a young suicidal and rebellious teen gets sent to  her godparents for the summer. Whats happens when she starts realize that there's much more to life than she expected! *Troyella* Now: xLilyxPetrovaxDopplegangerx Rated M
1. Make Me Wanna Die

I had everything

Opportunities for eternity

And I could belong to the night

Your eyes, your eyes

I can see in your eyes

Your eyes everything in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die

I'll never be good enough

You make me wanna die

And everything you love will burn up in the light

Every time I look inside your eyes (burning in the light)

Make me wanna dieI'll die for you my love, my love

I'll lie for you my love, my love (make me wanna die)I'll steal for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)

I'll die for you my love, my love

Well burn up in the light

Make Me Wanna Die- The Pretty Reckless

June 22: Exile to Serbia

"I mean, Albuquerque, New Mexico"

"Is there a difference"

"Isn't Serbia, the place where they send you to die"

"And from my experience, Albuquerque isn't that much different"

"Thank Mom, Thank You for my buying me a one-way ticket to hell"

"Actually Albuquerque is a perfect place for me, Right when I get off this bus, I should run over to the pier and jump, jump off to my death"

"In fact, If I weren't alive, everyone problems would just vanish"

"I bet the only person that would care Dad, he isn't around anymore''

My name is Gabriella, Gabriella Montez. I'm 17 years old and I have one more year of hell in high school, which makes me a senior I guess. My last summer, I'm getting boarded off to My Godparents who live in Albuquerque, Lucille and Jack Bolton. Last Time, I seen Lucy and Jack, was at my father's funeral, I think. I used to live in Albuquerque, before moving to California after my father's death, when I was 6 years old. The only reason why dumped to this hellhole, is because my mother was getting tired of my "troubled ways". Anyways, I plan on killing myself before I turn 18.

"Now, In Albuquerque, New Mexico"

Sighing, I picked up my duffle bag and made If off the bus, into the crowd. That's when I heard someone calling my name, when I turned and looked, I hadn't seen anyone. When I turned around, I came face to face with my godmother, Lucille Bolton

"Gabriella, Is that you! Oh My, You're so grown and so gorgeous" I cringed when she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and pulled away, to take in her features. She was beautiful, long black wavy hair, to die for, those beautiful crystal blue eyes, which was even visible with the black eyeliner. She was beautiful, which made me envy her. She looked about to be around her mid 30's or 40's but was still more beautiful than ever.

"Is this all of your things" She asked and I just shrugged and looked back at my luggage then back at her.

"Yeah" I answered lamely and shrugged not caring

"Okay, then. The car is right over there" I nodded and shrugged and slung my bag over my shoulders and sighed before gripping the handle and patting my back pocket making sure my notebook was there. I followed her over to the car, before getting in.

"So, Gabriella! How's school" Lucille asked before driving away! I shrugged my shoulders and then placed my arms over my head and leaned back into the seat.

"Like, hell" For some reason, I could hear Lucy sigh at my sarcasm and I shrugged, reaching into my back packet and pulling out my notebook

"So, Gabriella about College" I cut her off before she could say anymore

"About, that I don't plan on going to college" I said and I saw her turn around and frown

"What do you mean, of course you're going to college"

"The thing about, that! I plan on killing myself before I turn 18, sooo yeahh!"

"See, In this notebook here. I have a suicidal page! List of ways, how to kill yourself. Self Immolation, Hanging, Poisoning, I had there this thing, where It cooks your heart"

"Gabriella, That's Enough! Please" I twitched my mouth into a knot, not knowing what to say. So I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back into the seat then continued pop the rubber band against my wrist. That calmed me down, the feeling of the band popping against my skin, over and over.

"Were Here" I heard Lucille say and I leaned up and looked out. Their house, was exactly how I remembered It when I was last here. Same color, Same structure. It looked like a home!

"Why wont, you go In! Look around, make yourself feel like your at home. I think Jack is home and Troy is out back" When I heard the name Troy, It made me cringe. I remember that, Troy would always be such an asshole towards me! He used to pick on me! And now that we haven't seen each other, In more than 10 years, I bet he still the same asshole, he always was!

I shrugged and opened the car door then grabbed my duffle bag. I gripped unto the handle of the bag before looking up one more time and gnawed down at my lip.

I walked up to the door and pushed It opened and saw that everything looked the same. It still smelled the same, like roses, cinnamon, and peaches!

"Gabriella, Is that you?" I turned around to become face to face with my Godfather, Jack Bolton!

"Yeah! Uncle Jack, Its Me!" I replied sarcastically and mocked excitement

"Look At You! You're so grown and gorgeous! Were so glad, that you're here! Really!" I smiled fakely and shrugged

"Yep" I replied simply

"Jack! Jack" We heard Lucille yelling his name and he sighed then looked at me and I shrugged

"Well, while I go see what Luce wants! How about you up to your old room"

"Third door on the left" We both said at the same time and Jack chuckled and I just headed towards the stairs

When I reached the stairs, I spotted the third door on the left. I turned the knob and walked in. It still looked the same, I remember spending the night over here! I dropped my bag to the ground, uncaringly and walked over to the bed. And sat on the bed, ran my fingers over the satin fabric of the covers and took out my notebook! I opened It up to my "To Do Before I Die" List

1. Go Sky Diving

2. Kiss In The Rain

3. Have My Portrait Painted

4. Lose My Virginity

5. Get Into A Fist Fight With A Grown Man

6. Get A Tattoo(See Pg 27)

7. Learn How To Really Paint

8. Learn How To Ride A Unicycle

I thought about what I could add to my list and sighed before snapping the rubber band back over It and plopping up from the bed. I sighed pulling the rubber band over out of my hair and letting my curls fall loosely to my shoulders. I hardly ever let my hair out of a ponytail or a bun!

I sighed again, realizing I was bored! I grabbed my Ipod and placed the earphones in ear. Feeling the beat of the song, I moved my body to the rhythm and beat and sang along. Suddenly, I felt someone eyes watching me! So I turned around to see, a figure leaning the doorframe. Leaning against the doorway, was the one and only Troy Bolton.

Suddenly, I froze, when I saw the gorgeous boy, standing there staring at me with that smirk! It only took me a few seconds, to take in his features! The muscles and biceps poking through the white v-neck! His abs were seen also through his seat! Still the same, gorgeous ultramarine blue eyes, that were easily visible since his hair were placed on top of his head, instead of falling down in front of his forehead. The Gap that separated his front teeth was now very seen gone. And judging by the smirk on his face, he was still the same asshole, he was always had been.

When I saw him look at the bottom of my feet and then back up to my head, I rolled my eyes! Ugh! Pig! Checking Me Out!

"Well, Well, Well! Isn't It Little Miss Gabriella Montez! How you been, Dollface"

That made me furious, how dare he call me that!

"What Do you want Bolton and don't call me that" I snapped and he frowned

"I was just saying hello, so what's with the attitude" He said coolly and I rolled my eyes

"Okay, quit the act Bolton! Nobody's around" I snapped and Troy just frowned again

"Look here, Bolton! Since we gotta live together for the next three months! How about you stay out of my way and Ill stay out of your way! Go It"

"Gabriella" Troy said before I cut him off

"Shut Up! Why are talking to me. Why are you sitting here, acting like you didn't pick on me when I younger! Made me cry and hurt"

"Gabriella, we were little kids and_"

"Whatever, you have to say! I don't care! So just shut up and stay out of my way" And before he could respond, I slammed the door in his face and turned around and shrugged my shoulders feeling satisfied.

Suddenly, there was knock at my door and I rolled my eyes and turned the knob to open to see Lucille standing there.

"Hi" I said simply

"Are you hungry, because Its dinnertime" She said and I just shrugged

"I guess" I replied

"Ok, well! How about you wash up and come downstairs" She said and I smiled fakely

"Ok"

After a few minutes, I walked down the stairs to see Jack, Lucille and that thing named Troy all at the dinner table. I took a seat and saw that the plate was sitting in front of me. I wasn't hungry, so I picked up the fork and just stirred It around the plate! I kept my head down but I couldn't help to feel someone watching my every move! I looked up two see who It was, only to be surprise and met by the eyes of the one person I didn't expect, Troy!

I looked away quickly and frowned. "So Gabriella! Are you not hungry? You haven't touched anything on your plate"

"Yeah, I not really hungry! Um, may I be excused" When I saw Lucille and Jack nod in approvement, I headed towards the stairs

When I reached the stairs, I turned around to see Troy coming up the stairs too and I rolled my eyes

"Gabriella" I heard him say and I just turned around and rolled my eyes

"Can we just say goodnight please"

"Sure, Goodnight Dollface"

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Goodnight Bolton"

I close the door behind me and locked It before plopping unto my bed

This way going to be a longg summer!


	2. Enjoy The Silence

**Words like violence**

**Break the silence**

**Come crashing in**

**Into my little world**

**Painful to me**

**Pierce right through me**

**Can't you understand**

**Oh my little girl**

**All I ever wanted**

**All I ever needed**

**Is here in my arms**

**Words are very unnecessary**

**They can only do harm**

**Vows are spoken**

**To be broken**

**Feelings are intense**

**Words are trivial**

**Pleasures remain**

**So does the pain**

**Words are meaningless**

**And forgettable**

**Enjoy The Silence-Anberlin**

June 23: One Day Less Of Pure Hell

"I'll make Mom Pay for this, sending me to this hellhole"

"What Is that sound! Is that a alarm clock! Who are these people"

Pulling the covers off of me, I groaned! I looked to the side of me, to see the alarm clock had read 12:00! Are you serious, it's a Saturday and they're waking me up! Me, out of all people!

I groaned again, when I heard the loud knock on the door. "Gabriella! Its time to get up, honey"

I sighed loudly and , And threw the covers off of me and groaned again! I mumbled very nasty and bad words as I made my way to the bathroom! Tying, my hair in a tight messy bun!

I opened the door to see Lucille standing, smiling and I rolled my eyes! "Good Morning, or shall I say Good Afternoon" She said and I rolled my eyes before sighing

"How about Goodbye" I mumbled sarcastically under my breath, enough for she wouldn't hear!

"How about you get dressed and meet me downstairs when your finish! Jack and I would like to have a talk with you"

I scratched the back of my neck and sighed then smiled fakely and said "Okay, be right down" before Lucille smiled back and headed back down the hallway! I slammed the door and walked back over to the bed, before dropping to the ground! And picking my notebook and snapping the rubber band off of It and opened It! I turned to the my **"To Do Before I Die"** List!

**1. Go Sky Diving**

**2. Kiss In The Rain**

**3. Have My Portrait Painted**

**4. Lose My Virginity**

**5. Get Into A Fist Fight With A Grown Man**

**6. Get A Tattoo(See Pg 27)**

**7. Learn How To Really Paint**

**8. Learn How To Ride A Unicycle**

Taping my chin and thinking I thought what do before, well what about Cliff diving? No I already have Sky Diving! But Cliff Diving would be such a rush! God, I just wished I could die already! I wish I could be where Dad was! Gone! Not here anymore! That's exactly where I want to be, Dead! If I killed my self right now! Mom could save marriage number nine! Or Lucy and Uncle Jack wouldn't have to deal with me, for the next three whole months and Troy, he coul_! Forget Troy! He nothing other than egoistic lunkhead arrogant asshole! Even if I haven't seen in him in more than 10 years, I still think he's the jerk he always been! I know we just little kids but I just! Uggh! Forget It! I don't believe In that "People Can Change" Shit! Whatever! If people change, I wouldn't be sitting here right now!

I snapped the rubber band back unto my notebook and sighed before stuffing It under my mattress and standing up to go over to the mirror! When I looked In Mirror, I saw this girl, who just wanted to end It all! But really in the inside, maybe she just wanted someone to love her! Pssh! I don't need anyone! I'm better off, just being alone by myself!

After getting dressed, I walked down the stairs to see Jack and Lucille talking silently among themselves. I shrugged and walked over to the table and sat down, getting Lucille and Jack to look up! "Oh, Gabriella! Are you hungry! I made you a sandwich, you know since you missed breakfast"

I looked down at the plate before and I frowned! I sighed before picking up the sandwich and held It to my mouth. I shook my head, before placing the sandwich back down! "I'm not hungry"

I looked up to see Lucille and Jack's worried/mixed emotions faces and Lucille shared a look with Jack before staring at me again. "Are you sure, honey! I mean, you didn't eat dinner last night and then you missed breakfast then now you wont" I cut Lucille off before she could finished and sighed

"I'm fine, I really don't eat that much anyway, anymore"

"Okay, but Gabriella! There's something that we have to tell you"

"Okay, we got an call from your mother and she told all about the problems that been going at home and about what happened! Gabriella, you have to move on and get on with on with your life and enjoy It! You're smart and drop dead gorgeous and I think you just might be even more gorgeous by wearing your hair down, you always have It in a ponytail or bun because you're just scared of to show people how much beautiful you really are. And I understand honey, what you been through by using your father and how you lost your father. We know what happened that day, really traumatized you but" I cut her off before she could finished

"You know, I'm done! I'm tired of people trying to give me the little talk, like Its going to change anything but you know what! Its Not! I just want to die and dad's death has nothing to do with It! Listen the whole summer, I lock myself up in the room and you wont have to see me for the next three months. These are the rules, I do whatever I wont, when I want and I come home when I want! That's how It Is at Maria's. And If you guys got a problem with that, take It up with Maria, she's the one that dumped me on you guys anyway. But if you if excuse I really cant stand being here right now, so I'm leaving" I said rather coldly before pushing my chair out and walking toward the front door

If Only Dad was here…He would understand…

When I walked out the door, I slammed It behind me and I stopped when I heard a loud noise! It sounded like someone banging something against metal or like a gate! Like a ball! I walked over the backyard gate and I opened It, walking following the noise! As I walked the noise got more clearer and I stopped to see, two boys playing basketball! Then I saw him! As, he dribbled the ball, sweat dripped down from his now matted hair that stuck in different parts to his forehead, the large biceps and muscles! I shook my head, and continued to focus my attention on him! That's when he tossed the ball into the hoop and It bounced off the rim, rolling over to where I stood! He froze when he finally noticed me and grinned

"Gabriella" He said and I snapped out of my thoughts, trying my best trying to stare at his half naked "Adonis" figure! But I couldn't help to gnaw down at my lip the sculpted abs and muscles! Oh God! Gabriella! Its Troy! Stop staring at him!

Finally that's when I met his ultramarine eyes gazing at me and I sighed "Huh?"

"You were just standing there, staring! Like you were daydreaming"

"Well, I'm sorry! I guess, Ill be going now" I replied coldly and heading towards the gate

"Wait, Gabriella! You can stay if you want"

"No Thank You" I said before heading back into the back way of the house! God, I just wished I would die! Life is such a drag! I continued to walk until I noticed a room that I have never noticed before! I pushed open the door and realized It was a den! I remember coming in here as child playing on the piano! I walked over to the piano and slid my fingers across the black and white keys, making a slight music start! I pressed down on the black key and a loud baritone sound was made and I sat down on the seat and continued! I felt my eyes start prick with tears! I remember my dad would always encourage my to sing, after he died I stopped! My fingers started press the keys and I hummed along with the tune. Soon, I started singing the lyrics…

**Back when I was a child**

**Before life removed all the innocence**

**My father would lift me high**

**And dance with my mother and me and then**

**Spin me around till I fell asleep**

**Then up the stairs he would carry me**

**And I knew for sure I was loved**

**If I could get another chance**

**Another walk, another dance with him**

**I'd play a song that would never, ever end**

**How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again**

**Ooh, ooh**

**When I and my mother would disagree**

**To get my way I would run from her to him**

**He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah**

**Then finally make me do just what my mama said**

**Later that night when I was asleep**

**He left a dollar under my sheet**

**Never dreamed that he**

**Would be gone from me**

**If I could steal one final glance**

**One final step, one final dance with him**

**I'd play a song that would never, ever end '**

**Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again**

**Sometimes I'd listen outside her door**

**And I'd hear her, mama cryin' for him**

**I pray for her even more than me**

**I pray for her even more than me**

**I know I'm praying' for much too much**

**But could You send back the only man she loved**

**I know You don't do it usually**

**But Lord, she's dyin' to dance with my father again**

**Every night I fall asleep**

**And this is all I ever dream**

I stopped playing, when I heard a loud creak and I quickly wiped my eyes and turned around surprisely to find Troy with a astonished look on his face.

"Wow!" Was All He said

"You have an amazing voice, Gabriella!" He said and I couldn't help to smile but I didn't show It! I hurried up and turned my head before he could notice the redness of my face! Oh God! Was I blushing!

"Did you follow me?" I snapped and he just frowned then I shook my head!

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just really pissed off! Everyone had just been thumbtacks in my ass lately"

"Its okay, Dollface! May I" He said and I rolled my eyes

"Don't call me that, Bolton" I snapped and he bit down at his lip and sighed "Sit" He sat down right next to me! I couldn't help to inhale his sweet scent! His smelled like Honeysuckle and Vanilla! Even, though he just got finished playing basketball, he still smelled better than ever! Still, he hair was now wet and darken and stuck in parts on his forehead! I wonder what his hair felt like! Was It soft or rough? I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw his start press the keys and play a familiar tune!

"I love that song" I said and looked up at me and flashed me his beautiful smile! God, his smile was gorgeous! Oh God, Gabriella! What are you thinking?

"Really! Sing It with Me" He said and I twisted my mouth into a ball and frowned

"Now!" I said

"Yes, Now!" He said and I nodded before he continued playing.

**Lately I've been thinking**

**About the things that we've been through**

**And I don't know if I'd be here,**

**If not for you**

**I had to take a little time**

**To try to work things out**

**And you should know that**

**I have never meant**

**To let you down**

**Cause I, I**

**Wanna tell you that I'm sorry**

**And I, I**

**Even when I'm not giving enough**

**And I'm taking too much**

**You're still there for me**

**Even when I got nothing at all**

**And I'm ready to fall**

**You're still there for me**

**There for me**

**There for me**

I smiled as Troy sang, he voice was beautiful! I couldn't believe I was singing right here him! But he was beautiful! And those eyes! Those eyes, were like they see right through me!

**Even when I can't be there for you**

**You're always there for me**

**Sometimes I know I can be**

**So hard to understand (It's ok)**

**Even when I'm lost**

**You show me who I really am**

**Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride**

**But because of you I've learned**

**To lose my selfish pride**

**Cause I, I**

**Wanna tell you that I'm sorry**

**And I, I**

**Even when I'm not giving enough**

**And I'm taking too much**

**You're still there for me**

**Even when I got nothing at all**

**And I'm ready to fall**

**You're still there for me**

**There for me**

**There for me**

**Even when I can't be there for you**

**Oh you're always there for me yeah**

**Oh no it's loveOoooouuhhh (Oooohhh)**

**It must be love**

**Ooohhh**

**It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)**

**Even when I'm not giving enough**

**And I'm taking too much**

**You're still there for me**

**Even when I got nothing at all**

**And I'm ready to fall**

**You're still there for me**

**There for me**

**There for me**

**Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)**

**Even when I can't be there for you**

**You're always there for me….!**

When we finished I sat there staring in his eyes, and realized what doing! And awkwardly cleared my throat and stood up from the seat

" Um, I'm going to go take a walk" I said before walking out of the door! What in the hell just happened back there! I walked out the room and headed through the kitchen! There was no sign of Lucille and Jack, so I headed towards the front door before I heard Troy yell my name

"Wait, Gabriella! I'm coming too! Just wait here! Ill be back! I just want to take a quick shower and change" He said

"Um, Okay!" I said biting my lip awkwardly! After a like 15 minutes, Troy came back down the stairs and he grabbed his coat! I sat up from the seat, I was sitting In! And I saw that he was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and some regular blue jeans and his perfectly damp hair was combed into spikes! God! What was wrong with me?

"Ready to go" He said and I nodded then opened the door then I walked out and I started pacing down the sidewalks!

"Woah! Gabriella! Slow Down" He chuckled and I didn't say anything, I couldn't find the words to say but the first then that came to my mouth was something I knew I would regret

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean like, why are you talking to me?" I snapped and Troy stopped and frowned at me

"What do you mean" He asked and I rolled my eyes

"I mean, why are you talking to me? Like did you not forget that you hated me, that you used to tease! Like seriously!"

"Look Gabriella, I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to you! We were little kids, and I guess I had a crush on you! Thought you were cute but that's over now! And I'm sorry about your dad, I guess I never got to tell you that" I sighed and nodded, kind of disappointed

"Okay, I guess" I said and continued walking until I saw a pier! Wow, they live near a pier!

I walked over the crosswalk and sat down on the bench! I sighed and buried my face into my hands! Before looking over, to see Troy sitting right next to me

"What's this" Troy said pointing the back pocket where my notebook, was easily visibly seen and I frowned, forgetting that I had taken my notebook from my under my mattress!

"Nothing" I tried to stuff the notebook back into my pocket but Troy had already snatched It away.

"To Do Before I Die" He read and I tried to snatch It back

"Bolton! Give me that! Stop!"

"1. Go Sky Diving, 2. Kiss In The Rain, 3 Have My Portrait Painted, 4. Lose My Virginity"

"GIVE IT BACK" I tried grabbed but he couldn't to read It

"Ways To Kill Yourself" He read and he frowned

"Self Immolation, Hanging, Suffocation" Troy frowned as I tried to grabbed It from him and finally I grabbed It back

"Gabriella, what's that! You want to kill somebody"

I snapped the rubber band back unto my notebook and stuffed back into my pocket. "Only Myself" I mumbled but he heard It

"Gabriella, you want to kill yourself? Why would you want to do something like that" He questioned

"I plan on killing myself before the summer ends" I said and tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm

"Let Go Of Me! Just leave me! Its none of your business! So just go fuck off" I angrily stomped off and started to walk back before Troy could catch up back with me!

I ran up to the door and opened It then ran up the stairs to my room and close the door before plopping unto the bed!

Why Me? If Only Dad Was Here?

**Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back**

**At the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call yours?**

**All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one**

**Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns**

**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe**

**Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something**

**Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again**

**I'll breathe again**

**Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth**

**And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view**

**Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart**

**And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore**

**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe**

**Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something**

**Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again**

**It hurts to be here**

**I only wanted love from you**

**It hurts to be here**

**What am I gonna do?**

**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe**

**Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching**

**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe**

**Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something**

**Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again**

**I'll breathe again**

**I'll breathe again**

**I'll breathe again**

**I'll breathe again**

**I'll breathe again...**

If he was here, He would understand…


	3. Cut

**I'm not a stranger**

**No I am yours**

**With crippled anger**

**And tears that still drip sore**

**A fragile frame aged**

**With misery**

**And when our eyes meet**

**I know you see**

**I do not want to be afraid**

**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**

**I'm tired of feeling so numb**

**Relief exists I find it when**

**I am cut**

**I may seem crazy**

**Or painfully shy**

**And these scars wouldn't be so hidden**

**If you would just look me in the eye**

**I feel alone here and cold here**

**Though I don't want to die**

**But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside**

**I do not want to be afraidI do not want to die inside just to breathe in**

**I'm tired of feeling so numb**

**Relief exists I find it when**

**I am cut**

**Pain**

**I am not alone**

**I am not alone**

**I'm not a stranger**

**No I am yours**

**With crippled anger**

**And tears that still drip sore**

**But I do not want to be afraid**

**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**

**I'm tired of feeling so numb**

**Relief exists I found it when**

**I was cut**

**Cut-Plumb**

June 24: Another Day Less of Pure Hell

A Cut Deeper Than Deep

I wondered what I would look like If I died My hair, blonde! Maria, would totally have a heart attack Well, that wouldn't be such a problem would It!

I wish that everything would go back to how It was 11 years ago, Dad was alive, Mom wasn't a bitch and I would….

I don't know! I just wished..

I sat on the bench at the Pier and sat listening to the waves crash unto one another and I sighed. I should probably get home before Lucille notices, I snuck out and I'm not there. Pillows and Jackets wont work, probably!

No! I just wished I could sit here, and stay forever! Just listening to the waves and watching families play in the sand! I wish I could have that!

I watched as the Dad wiped the side of his daughter mouth as she smeared the Chocolate Ice Cream cone on the side of her face. I start to feel my eyes water as he threw the napkin away and kissed her forehead and took her hand then walked along the shore. I couldn't help to be jealous because I wanted that.

No, I didn't…It has to be about Me, Myself and I! Nobody Else.

I better get home before Lucy notices I snuck out! I hurried back home! When I turned the block and walked up to the house! I slowly turned the knob and walked It the house closing the door, quietly before I heard someone clear their throats! I turned around to see Uncle Jack, Lucille both standing there with stern looks on their faces and Troy leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face! What's he smirking about?

"Gabriella Marie Elizabeth Montez? Where the Hell have you been?" Lucille shouted

"Oh, Mom! You swore" Troy teased and Lucille shot him a threatening glare and he threw his hands up in defense before looking back at me

"I was at the pier" I answered simply and I grabbed an apple from the basket and headed to the stairs when Lucille spoke

"Get Back Here, Young Lady" I turned around and walked back down the stairs

"What"

"Don't what me, you had us worried sick"

"Okay, well don't you remember my rules, Lucy! I do whatever I want, when I want and I come home whenever I want"

"Gabriella" Jack warned

"Okay, Okay. I just needed to clear my head. I always sneak out of the house, to take a walk. I calms me down. Look, I'm sorry"

Lucille sighed and said. "Okay, next time! Will you please tell us, when you are exiting the house! Maria has told that you have ran away from home, a few times"

"Yes Mam" I said sarcastically and I headed towards the stairs when Lucille spoke again

"Oh And Your Mother Called"

"Well Did You Tell her, I'm still alive?"

"Why wont you tell, there's a phone right over there"

I rolled my eyes as I held the phone to my ear and sighed

"Its Me, what do you want?"

"_Well I see you survived the bus trip after all"_

"I rather been buried underground, up to my neck on a railroad track"

"_Lucy said you told her about your little "To Die List". You shouldn't scare her like that"_

"Why are you doing this to me"

"_You know why! We discussed this, I am trying to save my marriage"_

"You would have better luck, trying to save the Polar Ice Caps, Mom"

"Why Is That, Your Marriage only works, when I'm not there"

"_Oh, Gabriella! I know this is tough but try to make the best of It. How about that sweetie?"_

"Take as much time as you need, okay Maria! Sort things out, shuffle them together. Do the hell whatever you need to try and save this marriage! Okay, I'm here and I'm fine! Don't even worry about me! IM FINE!"

I slammed the phone as hard I could and I twirled the phone cord angrily as I could, as I felt a deep sob escape from my throat. As, I look up I came face to face with Lucy! She took my hand and caressed and said.

"Gabriella, your mother loves you"

"Then Why Am I here" I yanked my hand away from her and brushed past here.

If Dad were alive, he would teach me how to drive. If Dad were alive, he would teach me how play the guitar and we would Do stuff like paint. Maybe, I would be friends with kid down the street. If Dad were Alive, If only Dad were Alive

**I want a mom that will last forever.**  
**I want a mom to make it all better.**  
**I want a mom that will last forever.**  
**I want a mom who will let me, whatever.**

**I want a mom to take my hand,**  
**and make me feel like a holiday.**  
**A mom to tuck me in at night,**  
**and chase the monsters away.**  
**I want a mom to read me stories,**  
**and sing a lullaby.**  
**And if I have a bad dream,**  
**To hold me when I cry.**

**I want a mom that will last forever.**  
**I want a mom to make it all better.**  
**I want a mom that will last forever.**  
**I want a mom that will let me, whatever, forever.**

**And when she says to me, she will always be there,**  
**To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared.**  
**Oh, and when she says to me, I will always love you,**  
**I won't need to worry, cause I'll know that it's true.**

**I want a mom when I get lonely,**  
**and take the time to play.**  
**A mom who can be a friend,**  
**and find a rainbow when it's gray.**  
**I want a mom to read me stories,**  
**and sing a lullaby.**  
**And if I have a bad dream,**  
**To hold me when I cry.**

**I want a mom that will last forever.**  
**I want a mom to make it all better.**  
**I want a mom that will last forever.**  
**I want a mom that will let me, whatever, forever.**

**I want a mom that will last forever.**  
**I want a mom to make it all better.**  
**I want a mom that will last forever.**  
**I want a mom that will let me, whatever, forever.**

**I want a mom, I want a mom, I want a mom to last forever.**  
**I want a mom, I want a mom, I want a mom to last forever.**  
**I want a mom, I want a mom to last forever.**  
**I want a mom, I want a mom to last forever.**

**God, I just wished I could! Uggh! Its going to be a long summer!**

**Author's Note- I'm sorry that It kinda was bad! I had a better chapter but I accidentally deleted It! Sorry, Please Review! Next One with be better and More Troyella**


	4. DLZ

**Congratulations on the mess you made of things;**  
**On trying to reconstruct the air and all that brings.**  
**And oxidation is the compromise you own**  
**But this is beginning to feel like the dog wants her bones **  
**saved**

**You force your fire then you falsify your deeds**  
**Your methods dot the disconnect from all your creeds**  
**And fortune strives to fill the vacuum that it feeds**  
**But this is beginning to feel like the dog's lost her lead**

**This is beginning to feel like the long **  
**winded blues of the never**  
**This is beginning to feel like it's curling up slowly **  
**and finding a throat to choke**

**This is beginning to feel like the long **  
**winded blues of the never**  
**Barely controlled locomotive consuming the picture **  
**and blowing the crows, the smoke**

**This is beginning to feel like the long **  
**winded blues of the never**  
**Static explosion devoted to crushing the broken **  
**and shoving their souls to ghost**

**Eternalized. Objectified.**  
**You set your sights so high.**  
**But this is beginning to feel like**  
**the bolt busted loose from the lever**

**Never you mind**  
**Death professor**  
**Your structure's fine**  
**My dust is better**  
**Your victim flies so high**  
**All to catch a bird's eye view of who's next**

**Never you mind**  
**Death professor.**  
**Love is life,**  
**My love is better.**  
**Eyes could be the diamonds**  
**Confused with who's next**

**Never you mind**  
**Death professor.**  
**Your shocks are fine,**  
**My struts are better.**  
**Your fiction flies so high,**  
**Y'all could use a doctor**  
**Who's sick, who's next?**

**Never you mind**  
**Death professor.**  
**Electrified, my love is better**  
**It's crystallized, so'm I.**  
**All could be the diamond**  
**Fused with who's next**

**This is beginning to feel like the dawn of a loser forever**

**This is beginning to feel like the dawn of a loser forever**

**This is beginning to feel like the dawn of a loser forever**

**DLZ-TV On The Radio**

June 25: A Less Painful Night

I pulled the headphone from my ears when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door, revealing Troy leaning against the doorframe with a smirk plastered across his face.

"What do you want Bolton" I said and crossed my arms

"Well I wondering If I could cheer you up with a movie"

"A chick flick, the one and only The Notebook!" I giggled sighlty but stopped and rolled my eyes

"Come On you know you want to"

"Hmmm"

"I brought chocolate chip cookies"

"Hmmm, let me think"

"Come On, I also brought popcorn"

"Oh, Popcorn. Come In" I grabbed the large red bowl and sat down on the floor where the large bean bags were.

20 minutes later, of course Troy had fallen asleep. I giggled at his slight snores and mumbles. A few minutes later, I started to feel myself drift away.

Lucille and Jack stood in the doorframe as they watched Troy and Gabriella snuggle together asleep.

"20 bucks says they will be a couple by the end of the summer"

"20 bucks saying that they will be a couple by the end of July"

"That's too early but youre on"

Looking around, I opened my eyes and realized that I was in Troy's arms. Mhmm! He smells good! Oh My God! I jumped up causing Troy to wake up starled.

"What Happened"

"Nothing"

"I just wanna go to sleep"

"Oh" He said, scratching the back of his neck

"Well, Goodnight Bolton"

"Why Goodnight" Troy asked and chuckled

"Because Im sleepy" I lied and he pouted his lips and rolled his eyes

"Youre lying" He said and I rolled my eyes

"Now How do you know, Im lying?" I asked

"Because, Gabriella I can read you like a book! When youre mad, your eyes darken from normal almond chocolate brown color to black and when youre sad you look like about to cry, and when your happy, your eyes shine brighter like the sun"

"Seriously Troy, Im just sleepy"

"Okay then Ill just go" He said walking into the hallway and leaning against the doorframe and I sighed

"But Not without a goodnight kiss"

"Bite Me! Just Go" I giggled when he puckered his lips

"Okay, Okay! Ill leave!"

"GoodNight Troy"

"Wait Gabriella" He said when I was about to close the door

"What"

"You called me Troy" He smirked

"Yeah! And…" I asked stupidly

"You never call me, by my first name"

"Well I guess that's a first, isn't It" I said leaning against the doorframe

"Goodnight"

"GoodNight Gabriella"

**You got wires, going in**  
**You got wires, coming out of your skin**  
**You got tears, making tracks**  
**I got tears, that are scared of the facts**

**Running, down corridors through, automatic doors**  
**Got to get to you, got to see this through**  
**I see hope is here, in a plastic box**  
**I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes**

**You got wires, going in**  
**You got wires, coming out of your skin**  
**There's dry blood, on your wrist**  
**Your dry blood on my fingertip**

**Running, down corridors through, automatic doors**  
**Got to get to you, got to see this through**  
**First night of your life, curled up on your own**  
**Looking at you now, you would never know**

**I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes**  
**You'll be alright**  
**I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes**  
**You'll be alright**

**Alright**

**Running, down corridors through, automatic doors**  
**Got to get to you, got to see this through**  
**I see hope is here, in a plastic box**  
**I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes**  
**down corridors, through automatic doors**  
**Got to get to you, got to see this through**  
**First night of your life, curled up on your own**  
**Looking at you now, you would never know.**

June 26: Paint, Paint, Paint

The Next Morning, I crept down the stairs and tip-toed into the kitchen where I sat at the island and reached into the cabin and pulled out a bowl. I grabbed the cereal and milk and sat down. Even though, I knew Lucy would probably be up in a hour or so to make breakfast, I couldn't wait! I was starving! I lifted the spoon to my mouth and gobbled It down.

"Well, Good Morning. It seems someone has been hungry after all, huh"

I spit out the cereal in my mouth and started coughing when I felt Lucy's hand patting my back. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to startled you"

"Its okay, I'm fine" I said and cleared my throat

"Mind If I join you" She said and I nodded

"Soooo, Gabriella! There something I been wanting to ask you"

"Uh, Huh! Yeah"

"Well, I have a two year membership card for the woman's spa, and Its says I could bring anyone along. I never used It, because I always busy but since you're here. I wondering would you like to go?"

Spa! Seriously!

"Seriously! I always wanted to get a facial"

"Great"

"But It wouldn't make a difference, I will always be this hideous person" I said before looking down and Lucy gasped

"Gabriella Marie Elizabeth Montez! Do you know, how beautiful you are! You're as pretty as Mongolia in May. You have natural beauty and those big gorgeous brown eyes. And those big and beautiful high cheekbones and this long pretty hair. If only people could see how beautiful It was if you didn't hide It all the time or always have It a ponytail. And you don't need makeup. I cant believe, you don't know how much of a gorgeous woman, you are. And you look your long lender tan legs and you're thin"

"You know what forget the spa, we'll go have our spa" Lucy grabbed my hand and rushed up the stairs

"Wait, what about my cereal" I said as she dragged my up the stairs and pushed me into her room! Glad Uncle Jack wasn't there

After a hour, Lucy finally smiled at her work and wiped her hands together

"There All Done" I stood up and walked over to the mirror and gasped.

'"Oh My God, Lucy" I couldn't believe I looked like a completely different person. My hair was in curls and I never wore my hair out. It just wasn't me. The suicidal rebellious teenage, Gabriella Montez. It was a new person, which made nervous. I didn't like change, but somehow, this seemed to change my mind.

"Lucy" Lucille stood up from her chair and came over to me, capturing both my hands into hers and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What Is It Dear" She said and I sighed. I felt breathless and I couldn't believe, what I was doing

"I'm sorry" I said and Lucy's stroked my hair and smiled

"For What Dear"

"For Everything, having to be sent here and snapping at you. I'm sorry for everything"

"Oh, Baby! Its okay! I know what you been through. I'm just glad that you don't feel like you want to die anymore"

I frowned and shook my head.

"No I still, want to die! Nothing can make me change my mind. I just want to end It all"

"Gabriella_"

"No, I'm sorry. Why Live, when there's nothing to live for" I replied and before Lucille could reply Jack walked into the room

"Oh, sorry! Did I interrupt anything" He said looking with a curious look on his face and when he was saw he gasped and smiled

"Oh My well look at you aren't you just beautiful" He said and twisting around one of my curls and he chuckled

"Well, actually Jack we were in the middle of something" Lucille said and I cut her off!

"Actually, I was just came up here to ask If Gabriella wanted to help me paint the fences outside and the walls in the guest room"

"Jack" Lucille warned and I stopped her

"No, Uncle Jack! I would love too"

"Gabriella, what about your hair" Lucy cried

"Its fine, Its not like I'm going to get paint in my hair" I said before, walking out of the room but I stopped to listen to Lucy and Jack's conversation

"_Why are looking at me like that"_

"_Because Jack, you interrupted us! I almost got Gabriella to open up to me"_

"_Lucille, Its going to a lot more than just trying to build her self esteem to get her to open up! She's been through a lot! Just understand that, hunny!"_

"_I know you love her and you just want help! I love her too. Just wait she'll open up one day. Give her some time"_

"_Okay. I love you"_

"_Love you too, Luce"_

I stopped listening and I frowned before walking into my room. Before, I saw Jack walk out the room and smile at me.

"What" I asked and he smiled

"Follow Me" Jack said walking towards a room and walked in then opened a drawer.

"Do you remember these" He said pulling a folded up jean-like fabric and I frowned. I looked closer and I finally realized they were overalls. He handed them to me and I unfolded them. I frowned again and realized something.

"Are these my dad's" I asked and Jack nodded

"I remembered that day, when you just a little girl, you and dad came over to help me paint the fences and had your little sundress on and your mom would have killed your dad if you got paint on your dress. So, he gave some of his overalls. I couldn't believe how big they were you. We had to roll your sleeves and up and everything. That day, your dad left them over here and he never" Jack stopped and looked up at me

"Anyways here, I thought you could you use these. You know" He handed them to me and I grabbed them and ran my hand over the jean fabric.

He turned around to face the door and I called his name. "Uncle Jack" He turned around and said. "Yes"

"Thank You"

**Her eyes, her eyes**  
**make the stars look like they're not shining**  
**Her hair, her hair**  
**falls perfectly without her trying**  
**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her everyday (yeahh)**

**I know, I know**  
**When I compliment her she won't believe me**  
**And it's so, it's so**  
**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**  
**But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"**  
**I say**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips**  
**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**  
**Her laugh, her laugh**  
**she hates but I think it's so sexy**  
**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her everyday**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**  
**I'd never ask you to change**  
**If perfect's what you're searching for**  
**Then just stay the same**  
**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**  
**'Cause you know I'll say**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**  
**The way you are**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are.**

I stood in of the mirror examining myself and tugged unto the suspenders of the overalls. I pulled the shirt up and inhaled the scent. Think I'm crazy or not, but I could still smell the sweet scent of my PaPa. I brushed my curls back and I looked once more in the mirror then walked out of the door. I walked down the stairs to find no one.

I frowned and walked towards the backdoor and pushed the door back to find Jack and Troy. I giggled when I saw, Troy mock his father as Jack explained to him to use slight strokes while painting the fences. This caught their attentions and they turned and looked at me.

"Well, Don't you look Just like David" Jack said

If only I remembered what my dad looked like. I lost mostly of my memories with him!

I turned my head and looked up to see Troy staring at me. Was It The Makeover?

"Isn't Gabriella, just beautiful. Love her new look" Jack said and a grin formed on Troy's lips

"Yeah, She Is" Troy remarked and winked at me. I felt a weird feeling come over me and redness flood to my face. Was I Blushing? God No? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I tucked a curl behind my ear, and picked up a paintbrush

"Okay, where do we start" I walked over to the fences and stood there.

"Well, I have to go to the store and buy get some more paint because Troy Boy here ordered the wrong type and shade"

"Dad, the lady I spoke to didn't even speak English" I giggled slightly and Troy glared at me

"Oh, you think this is funny, Montez"

"Okay, you too stay here. Ill be back in soon" Jack said before leaving Troy and I alone

I leaned over to pick another paintbrush and I looked up to find Troy staring at me.

"What" I asked and he smirked

"You..You look Good, Montez. Finally revealing that hair of yours, since It always kept It hidden. I was starting to think you were bald"

"Shut Up Jerk" I said, which I accidentally flicked the paint from my paintbrush unto Troy's hair.

"Montez, look what you did" I giggled and he glared at me

"Oh, you think this funny" He said before flicking the brown paint from his paintbrush unto my face and I frowned

"You did Not just flick paint on me"

"Well, you did It first"

"Yeah by accident"

"How do you like this" I picked up the paint can pour It all over Troy's head. And I burst into laughter

"Oh, you think this is funny, Montez. Come here, give me a hug"

"Oh No! Bolton! These are my dad's overalls"

"Then Ill take them off" He smirked and started running towards me with paint. I took off the slipped them suspenders off and let the overalls fall off to look like jeans. And I grabbed the paint can and threw It on Troy.

He took the paintbrush and whacked me with the paintbrush. "Oh you're so dead, Bolton"

"Bolton, you are SO dead" I ran after him when I didn't realize he stopped when I fell right on him.

For a second, I thought our hearts had combined and our hearts matched. Pumping, pumping I felt my heart race more than It normally would do. As I froze into his icy stare and his beautiful ultramarine eyes. Then suddenly he pinned me to the ground, where I couldn't get up.

"Stay here down here, Ill be back! Stay here. Do not move" He got up off of me and I jumped up and ran into the house. I didn't move at all, I was too paralyzed and shocked to move. Finally, he came back out the backdoor, with a large camera and he ran over to me. He started snapping pictures, and I frowned.

"What was that" I said standing up

"I was taking the picture, that was just the perfect moment. You just looked so…beautiful"

"Covered In Paint? I didn't know you like to take pictures"

"Yeah, I wanted to become a photographer, my whole life but since I joined the basketball team in high school, and I just haven't had the time, to start on my photographs. My dad just really wants me to play basketball and get a scholarship to Albuquerque University"

"Why don't you talk to your dad about It"

"I don't know, It's just complicated situation. I guess I just want to make my dad happy"

"I know sometimes, you just want to make everyone around proud and happy but sometimes you got to think about yourself and ask, Am I happy?"

"Trust Me I know"

"Gabriella, when are going to ever answer my question? Why would you want to die"

"I think I'm starting to feel a little lightheaded, I think I'm going to go lay down. Tell Uncle Jack, I bailed out"

"See, now your ignoring the conversation"

"I'm not, I just want to go to take a nap. That's all"

"Gabriella"

"What" I snapped and Troy was taken back by my sharp

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't like talking about this. I made my decision and I plan on killing myself before the summer ends and that's It. I mean why should I live, My mom only cares about saving her fucking marriage and my father dead. No one cares about me, I had to live depend on myself for the last 10 years. I don't need anyone, because I just don't. That is my motto, Trust No One because they always end up leaving you or killing their selves because they didn't love you"

"Gabriella, you know your dad loved you"

"Then Why did he leave me? Why did he do what he did to himself. Its because he hated me and he never wanted me. I'm worthless"

"Gabriella"

"No you don't understand. You have a Mother and Father that loves you and care about you while mines didn't. You have people that care about you. I don't"

"Gabriella, your dad loved you. Stop saying"

"Oh really because last time, I recalled he killed himself, and I happened to be there when It happened and he didn't stop" I yelled and stomped into the house

"Gabriella! Wait" He dropped his painting materials and chased after me in the house.

"Gabriella, we know what happened but cant blamed that on yourself your whole life"

"I really watch me! You know what I cant even stand being in this house" I yelled back and I started heading towards the front door, when Troy jumped in front of the door

"Mom!" He yelled and I tried to get out of the door

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, TROY! I JUST WANT TO DIE" I yelled and screamed then hit him and he still wouldn't move but suddenly I felt my breath being shortened. And It felt like the room was spinning around and I heard Troy yell something faintly.

"Mom! Call 911! Its Gabriella, she's having a panic attack" Suddenly, I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and seeing a blurry vision of Lucy.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!"

"I cant breathe, I cant breathe"

"Gabriella! Gabriella"

"I cant breathe"

**How do I breathe, yeah?**  
**How do I breathe, yeah?**  
**It feels so different being here,**  
**I was so used to being next to you,**  
**Life for me is not the same,**  
**There's no one to turn to.**  
**I don't know why I let it go too far,**  
**Starting over - it's so hard.**  
**Seems like everywhere I try to go,**  
**I keep thinking of you.**

**I just had a wake up call,**  
**Wishing that I never let you fall,**  
**Baby you are not to blame at all.**  
**when I'm the one that pushed you away.**  
**Baby if you knew I cared,**  
**You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),**  
**Girl I should've been right there.**

**How do I breathe**  
**Without you here by my side?**  
**How will I see**  
**When your love brought me to the light?**  
**Where do I go**  
**When your heart's where I lay my head?**  
**When you're not with me,**  
**How do I breathe?**  
**How do I breathe?**

**Girl I'm losin' my mind.**  
**Yes I made a mistake.**  
**I thought that you would be mine.**  
**Guess the joke was on me.**  
**I miss you so bad, I can't sleep.**  
**I wish I knew where you could be.**  
**Another dude is replacing me,**  
**God this can't be happening.**

**I just had a wake up call (call),**  
**Wishing that I never let you fall (fall),**  
**Baby you are not to blame at all.**  
**When I'm the one that pushed you away**  
**Baby if you knew I cared (cared),**  
**You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),**  
**Girl I should've been right there.**

**(And I wonder...)**  
**How do I breathe**  
**Without you here by my side?**  
**How will I see**  
**When your love brought me to the light?**  
**Where do I go**  
**When your heart's where I lay my head?**  
**When you're not with me (I'm saying),**  
**How do I breathe?**  
**How do I breathe?**

**I can't get over you, no**  
**Baby I don't wanna let go, no**  
**Girl you need to come home**  
**Girl come back to me**  
**'Cause girl you made it hard to breathe**  
**When you're not with me.**

**(Tell me)**  
**How do I breathe**  
**Without you here by my side?**  
**How will I see**  
**When your love brought me to the light?**  
**Where do I go (where do I, where do I go)**  
**When your heart's where I lay my head?**  
**When you're not with me,**  
**How do I breathe?**

**How do I breathe?**  
**Without you here by my side?**  
**How will I see (how will I see)**  
**When your love brought me to the light (baby, baby)?**  
**Where do I go (where do)**  
**When your heart's where I lay my head?**  
**When you're not with me (you're not with me),**  
**How do I breathe (how do I breathe)?**  
**How do I breathe?**

**If Dad Was Here, He would know what to do**


	5. Never Say Never

**Some things we don't talk about**

**Rather do without**

**And just hold the smile**

**Falling in and out of love**

**Ashamed and proud of**

**Together all the while**

**You can never say never**

**While we don't know when**

**But time and time again**

**Younger now than we were before**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Picture, you're the queen of everything**

**As far as the eye can see**

**Under your command**

**I will be your guardian**

**When all is crumbling**

**To steady your hand**

**You can never say never**

**While we don't know when**

**Time, time, time again**

**Younger now than we were before**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**We're pulling apart and coming together again and again**

**We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Never Say Never- The Fray**

Thump Thump Thump

The Small Olive Skin Girl with the long brown braided ponytails and dark brown orbs, swung back and forth on the swing that was connected with the grains of sand that surrounded. As, she swung back and forth, grains and grains of sand was swooshed into the air by the sweeping of her feet against the sand and placed into a different place. The end of her blue and red stripped dress blew calmly with the wind and direction the force was pushing It to. She sat there quietly, lips shut together and just stared at her house. Suddenly, when she heard a loud noise. She stopped swinging and hopped off the swing and walked towards the back door.

Thump Thump Thump

Her small fingers brushed the handle of the door and unlatched the lock. She walked into her house, when she heard another sound.

"Daddy?"

She walked into the room, when she another noise. She snapped her head around and saw nothing. She followed the sound and walked towards the stairs which lead to the upstairs basement. She placed her small leather black shoe on the wooden stairs and a small slight creak was made. The Brown Orbed Eyed Girl walked slowly up the stairs when she heard the sound again.

Thump Thump Thump

"Daddy" She called again

Finally, she made her way the stairs, and stood there. She walked towards the door that was slightly opened and poked her eye through the peephole. Twisting, the knob she slowly opened the door. Finally, she looked up to see nothing but as soon she turned her head. There she was with her father sitting down in the chair with the pistol straight in his mouth with his hand two seconds away from pulling the trigger. Her eyes widened and she yelled

"Daddy"

Catching him a surprise. He turned and looked at her with the matching brown orbs and before he could look at her again, the gun had went off. Pow! Her Father Was Dead

Shocked and confused the little girl, touched her cheek and felt a warm liquid. When she looked at her hands she realized she was covered in blood. She looked and her father again, and tears swelled up in her ears before she could scream out:

"Daddy" She shook and hit him hoping he would wake up. So the little girl, sat there with her father corpse, crying and sobbing hoping he would wake up from this game but he didn't.

XOXOXO

As Troy rubbed circles on my back as I regained my breath and drunk the water. I sighed as I remembered I had just had a relived a memory that haunted me for the last 10 years of my life. It was the day my father, David Alejandro Montez, killed himself, December 13, a day before my 7th birthday. I still remember what It felt like too be covered in my father's blood and witness his unexpected suicide. I couldn't just understand why my had father killed himself. Maybe It just because he felt like there was no other way, to end his life. He was tired of It. Which made me become the person I am today.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital" Troy asked concern

"Yes Troy, I'm positive. Its normal. I had panic attacks before"

"Gabriella, you know that is not normal" He said rubbing my back more and sighed

"For Me, It is. I been having them since I was 7 years old"

"Gabriella" He started but I cut him off

"No, I fine! It was just a panic attack. It because I haven't been taking the anxiety pills that Maria's doctor prescribed to me"

"I don't need them, they're make me feel all fake and weird. They help me with the panic attacks but I rather feel all crappy and depressed then to take those"

"Gabriella"

"No, Troy and that Is It. You don't even know me, I just want to be left the hell alone" I jumped off his bed and then walked out the door. I passed by Lucille and Jack, who exchanged confused looks, which I ignored.

I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me before sinking the ground and hugged my knees. I just wanted It all to be over. If only Dad was here! No! No more that If Dad was here shit! He didn't want to be here with me. He didn't care about me.!

Why Me?

**Girl, understand why**

**See it's burning me to hold onto this**

**I know this is something I gotta do**

**But that don't mean I want to**

**What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just**

**I feel like this is coming to an end**

**And its better for me to let it go now ****than hold on and hurt you**

**I gotta let it burn**

**It's gonna burn for me to say this**

**But it's coming from my heart**

**It's been a long time coming**

**But we done been fell apart**

**Really wanna work this out**

**But I don't think you're gonna change ya**

**I do but you don't**

**Think it's best we go our separate ways**

**Tell me why I should stay in this relationship**

**When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby**

**Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with**

**I think that you should let it burn**

**When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to**

**But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to**

**Even though this might bruise you**

**Let it burn**

**Let it burn**

**Gotta let it burn**

**Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you**

**Hate the thought of her being with someone else**

**But you know that it's over**

**You know that it was through**

**Let it burn**

**Let it burn**

**Gotta let it burn**

**Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to**

**Got somebody here but I want you**

**Cause the feeling ain't the same find myself**

**Callin' her your name**

**Ladies tell me do you understand?**

**Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?**

**It's the way I feelI know I made a mistake**

**Now it's too late**

**I know she ain't coming back**

**What I gotta do now**

**To get my shorty back**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Man I don't know what I'm gonna do**

**Without my boo**

**You've been gone for too long**

**It's been fifty-eleven days, um-teen hours**

**I'mma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)**

**When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to**

**But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to**

**Even though this might bruise you**

**Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gonna learn)**

**Let it burn (gotta let it burn)**

**Gotta let it burn**

**Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you**

**Hate the thought of her being with someone else**

**But you know that it's overyou know that it was through**

**Let it burn**

**Let it burn**

**Gotta let it burn**

**I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on**

**On the other side I wanna break down and cry (oh)**

**I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on**

**On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oh**

**Ooh ooh oh (Can ya feel me burnin'?)**

**Ooh ooh ooh oh ooh oh**

**So many days, so many hours**

**I'm still burnin' till you return**

**When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to**

**But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to**

**Even though this might bruise you**

**Let it burn**

**Let it burn**

**Gotta let it burn**

**Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you**

**Hate the thought of her being with someone else**

**But you know that it's over**

**You know that it was through**

**Let it burn**

**Let it burn**

**Gotta let it burn **

I sat up in my bed as I wiped the dripping tears from my eyes and I ran my hair through my hair. I hugged my knees even closer and held my bear Oso, De felpa o peluche. It meant Bear, My Teddy Bear in Spanish, It something my father had given me when I was three. I missed my father, a lot! And I guess that the only way to be reunited with him again was end this life. End It All. Therefore there was nothing to live for. No one to live or nothing to live for.

I snapped out my thoughts when there was a knock on my door. I wiped the rest of face and jumped off the bed to walk over to the door and opening It and revealing Lucy and Jack.

"Gabriella, we know that your upset right now. But we were wondering if you like to come somewhere with us. We would like to show you something"

"What?"

"Just get dress dear and come with us"

I sighed before nodded and said:

"Okay"

**I've been roaming around**

**Always looking down at all I see**

**Painted faces fill the places I can't reach**

**You know that I could use somebody**

**You know that I could use somebody**

**Someone like you**

**And all you know**

**And how you speak**

**Countless lovers undercover of the street**

**You know that I could use somebody**

**You know that I could use somebody**

**S****omeone like you**

**Off in the night**

**While you live it up I'm off to sleep**

**Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat**

**I hope it's gonna make you notice**

**I hope it's gonna make you notice**

**Someone like me**

**Someone like me**

**Someone like me**

**Somebody**

**Someone like you**

**Somebody**

**Someone like you**

**Somebody**

**Someone like you**

**Somebody**

**I've been roaming around**

**Always looking down at all I see **

I stuck my head out at of the window as we drove into the rocky pavement place and I frowned. What are we doing at a cemetery? God! Don't they know, this is not the best place for me right now!

"Okay, were here" Lucy said as she stopped the car

They all got out of the car, as I saw Troy get out of the car after the whole car ride staring at me. They all walked towards one place, and stood there.

"There It she is" Lucy said and I frowned. Who was she? Who Is It?

"Where? Who Is She?" I asked and Lucy pointed towards the stone like plate that was on the ground surrounded by Lilies and tulips.

"Our Daughter and Troy's older sister" Jack said

"See, Gabriella we wanted to show you that we understand, that how It feels to lose someone. Gabriella, before Troy was born, we were told that we weren't gonna be able to have children but one day we were blessed with the gift of pregnancy. Nine whole months of planning and excitement. When Lily, our daughter was born, we thought everything was alright unto the doctor's noticed that she born with her organs outside of her. She had omphalocele and shortly after birth, she had soon went to be along with the lord. Jack and I were devastated. For months and months, I wouldn't want to leave home, I hardly eat, I thought killing myself all the time and all other things. But I soon realized that It was Lily's time to go and that we would be blessed again and we were when I found I was pregnant with Troy"

"We know that you are hurting and we know how much you loved your father. We know"

"I'm sorry" I started walking away but then Lucille said:

"Wait, Gabriella we think there might be something else you want to see"

I turned back and looked at the headstone that read: Rest In Peace: _Lily Emily Bolton. A child that we will never forget. D.1985_

I followed them to wear they were going when I realized they had stopped and were all standing in front of a headstone. I stopped when I reached down and realized what It had said. I got down on my knees and sat in front of It. I brushed the dirt of It and froze when I read the inscriptions. I lifted up my thumb and traced the carving that had read: _David Alejandro Montez. A beloved father. _

I felt my heart swell up and tears swelling. If Dad was Here!

"We were hoping that you could speak to your dad, let him know how you feel"

"I cant do this, I just want to go home" I brushed past Troy before I felt him grabbing my arm

"Don't do this"

"Let me go" I growled

"Gabriella"

"Let Go Me Of Me"

I snatched my arm away from me and him and kept running somewhere. I needed to get away, I kept running ignoring the calling of name from them. I needed to get away.

XOXOXO

I ran to a unfamiliar place and I stood there when I realized I had done It again. I had run away again. I just needed to get away somewhere, where I felt I belonged but I needed to get back, I couldn't put Lucy and Jack through that kind of stress. I had to go back!

XOXOXO

I stood outside the door, afraid to knock. Finally, I knocked and It quickly opened revealing Lucy.

"Gabriella" She said she pulling me into a hug and I felt a sob escape from my throat

"Do you have a picture of my father"

"You don't remember what your father looks like"

"No" I cried and she pulled me closer

"Oh Honey. Its gonna be alright"

If Dad was here. If Only, he was here.


	6. Grenade

********

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
You would watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
Cause you never ever ever did, baby

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no

Grenade- Bruno Mars

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on the blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you  
You know I'd do anything for you

June 27: Rain Rain, Go Away! Come Again, Another Day! Once Again, Another Day of Hell

I sat there sitting in the arm of the window, staring out seeing my reflection and listening the sound of drip-dropping of the rain fall unto the ground. I hated rain, It was so depressing, and gloomy! Well maybe I should love rain since I am, myself depressing and gloomy. I bet It haven't rained In this old rusty dirt town they Albuquerque, In a long time. It been a couple of hours, since I ran away and came back home! Why did I come back, Why didn't I just go run off somewhere!

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking on my door and I sighed. And sat back straight in the window and sighed again, as the door crept slowly opened revealing Lucille. She had this large goofy smile on her face, while something was hidden behind her back.

"Good Morning" She hummed softly before awkwardly, taking a seat next to me causing me to frown.

"Um, Morning" I said, eyeing what she hidden behind her back.

"Well, I'm glad that you're up because I have something to show you" She said before placing the hidden object on her lap and her fingers brushed slightly over them, dusting It off revealing the large words that read: East High Class Of 78!

"Is that?" I questioned but she replied as If she knew what I was going to already ask!

"Uh, Huh. East High Class Of 78! God I'm Old" She mumbled before handing me the book and I skimmed through the pages.

I stopped when I saw one page, where the cheerleaders were. I skimmed the page until I saw one particular female. She had long brown hair, that went passed her shoulders, and she had green eyes that sparkled with joy, as she smiled and posed. She was beautiful, which made me envy her. I looked down at the name and froze when the name read: Maria Cortez

"Is that my mom" I asked and Lucille nodded softly

"And there goes me" She pointed at the girl with the long beautiful black hair and beautiful blue eyes, she stood right next to Maria, as they posed together.

"My Mom, I mean Maria never told me she was a cheerleader! Oh Yeah, she always too busy trying to save her stupid marriages"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Lucille eyeing me closely before leaning over and turning the page for me.

I looked down at the page and saw the title was Prom King & Queen. I looked down at the couple that was listed Prom King & Queen and frowned. The queen had a beautiful peach-colored gown with golden tanned skin sparkling with glitter and her long brown hair straightened down to her shoulders as the tiara sat perfectly on top of her head, as she was a real queen and her green eyes sparkled towards the direction of the male her arms were entwined with. The King however looked very familiar, he had a black two-piece, single-breasted suit, with peach handkerchief, to match his queen's dress. His chestnut colored eyes stared deeply into his queen's as they nuzzled their noses together, as if they were a sculpted picture.

I looked down at the names and I felt my eyes start to water as they read: Maria Cortez and David Montez! Prom King and Queen of 78!

"Is that..My dad" I cried and Lucy nodded

"He was so handsome"

"Yeah, he was and Maria was beautiful just like how her daughter is today"

"I don't remember what he looks like! Its all just a blur, All I can remember, is the day he he..hee"

"He killed himself"

"Why didn't he like me, Why didn't he love me" I cried and Lucille pulled me into a hug as I sobbed

"Gabriella, Your father loved you very much"

"Why did he leave me"

"Gabriella listen to me, a couple of months before your father's death, he found out he had cancer. Months and months, the doctor said he was gonna go everyday and everyday very painful! He didn't want you see him suffer, he didn't want you to see him loose all of his hair and see him get sicker and sicker"

"No! You're wrong! He didn't want me, he killed himself because of me! All because of me. That's why my mother hates me so much and she doesn't care"

"Gabriella everyone deals with pain different ways, and you're mother deals with It her way. How do you think she feels about her husband killing himself. All she had was David"

"She doesn't care. I haven't even seen her shed one tear, not one tear in the last 10 or 11 years. She doesn't care, she didn't even care about me at his funeral"

"Gabriella"

"No! All because of me, he didn't want me"

"Its okay, honey!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Burying my face, into the pillow! The word cancer throbbing through my head. My Dad had…cancer! Why didn't they tell me? Why couldn't they just say Daddy was sick? Why Did He had to kill himself? Why? Why God? Why World? Why Me?

I lift my head from the pillow when a knock was heard ringing through my ears. The door slowly crept opened and I saw Lucille peeked her head in for the fucking a millionth time.

"Gabriella, you alright in here"

"Yes!" I snapped for the millionth time

"Okay" I heard Lucille reply hurt and I felt guilt pass through me and turned around

"Wait, Lucy"

"Yes?"

"Never mind" I said and she nodded before slowly before peeking head back in

"Oh and dinner is ready so, if you're hungry, you may come down"

****

**Saw you fell asleep**  
**While you were reading**  
**Pages on your face**  
**You had been weeping**

**And I saw**  
**What it was**  
**That I had done**

**But last night**  
**We fell apart**  
**And broke to pieces**

**Our love was in the hall**  
**All packed in boxes**

**And I saw**  
**What it was**  
**That I had done**  
**To you**

**I was wrong**  
**I was wrong**

**Yeah... **

**I was wrong**  
**I was wrong**

**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh**

June 28: Dear Dad

I leaned against the wooden dock of the pier, as I watched the waves crash unto one another and wash away sandcastles. I reached into my pocket and pulled the out the rolled paper and opened the cork to the bottle and squeezed the paper through the hole. I placed my notebook back into my pocket and push the cork back into the bottle. Before taking one breath, I through the message in the bottle out unto the shore, before watching shortly as It washed away.

_Dear Dad,_

_Why didn't you were sick. I know that I was just a little girl, but I was a strong girl Papa. I could have stuck with you, through It all. Why did have to go and end your life. Now, look at me, I'm hopeless. I cant go to Father-Daughter Dances now or go to beach with you and make sand castles and enjoy Ice Cream or go to the park and you push me on the swings. Why did you leave me? Did you hate me? Why did you hate me so much? Why Did you do this to me. Why? I miss you so much and wish that you could be here with me right now. If you wanted to die, then I want to die too. Ill be with you soon again_

_Your Daughter,_

_Gabriella_

Author's Note- I know Its very short! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like months but the next chapter is going to be all about TROYELLA. And some new characters will be introduced. I will spice things up too. And also, I am searching for a story and It was an story on fan fiction that had been reading like three or two years! I know I been Fanfiction that long, huh! Lol! But anyways, Its was about Gabriella had been kidnapped when she had gone to the mall with her friends and then her so called new parents had changed her name to like something like Alicia or something that starts with an A. And she been missing and her brother finally comes to her school but he doesn't recognize her. I think the story is was called Shadows of the night or Shadow something? And also, I'm looking for another, Its about Gabriella had gone missing and that one day, Troy had thought he had found her but she doesn't remember him but the only difference of her is that her eyes were silver instead of Brown. I don't know, its just I had a list of stories I read but I lost it so yeah. But anyways Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. 21 Guns

**Do you know what's worth fighting for?**  
**When it's not worth dying for?**  
**Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?**  
**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**  
**And you look for a place to hide?**  
**Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins**

**One, 21 Guns**  
**Lay down your arms**  
**Give up the fight**  
**One, 21 Guns**  
**Throw up your arms into the sky**  
**You and I ...**

**When you're at the end of the road**  
**And you lost all sense of control**  
**And your thoughts have taken their toll**  
**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**  
**Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass**  
**Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins**

**One, 21 Guns**  
**Lay down your arms**  
**Give up the fight**  
**One, 21 Guns**  
**Throw up your arms into the sky**  
**You and I ...**

**Did you try to live on your own?**  
**When you burned down the house and home?**  
**Did you stand too close to the fire?**  
**Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone**  
**When it's time to live and let die**  
**And you can't get another try**  
**Something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins**

**One, 21 Guns**  
**Lay down your arms**  
**Give up the fight**  
**One, 21 Guns**  
**Throw up your arms into the sky**  
**One, 21 Guns**  
**Lay down your arms**  
**Give up the fight**  
**One, 21 Guns**  
**Throw up your arms into the sky**

**You and I**

**21 Guns- Green Day**

I stuffed my notebook back into my pocket after checking the "_Dear Dad" _off of my **To Do Before Die List. **I turned the knob to the house and sneaked the door open and I peeked my head through to see if everyone was still sleep. The Coast was clear, so I tip-toed in the house and I walked slowly up the stairs until:

"Gabriella" _Shit_

"Yes" I turned around to see Lucille, Jack and Troy standing there with smug looks on their faces with their arms crossed

"I left a note, you know"

"We know, we were just wondering why you were sneaking in like a criminal"

"I didn't want to wake you guys up"

"Well It Is, 10 ock Saturday! We always get up, around this time on Saturdays"

"Oh, Well I'm going to head up to my room then" I hurried up the room and opened the door then slammed the door before plopping on the bed

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed loudly before turning over in fetal position before I heard a knock on the door and grunted out loud. _"Who Can That Be?"_

I scrambled out of the bed, before pulling the barrette that kept my curls out my face out and shook my curls out before opening the door revealing Troy. I grunted before rolling my eyes and sighing

"Hi" I mumbled

"Hi" He replied timely then looked down at his sandal covered feet and eyed him suspiciously before examining him. He was wearing a Plain White V-Neck that showed of his long nice toned muscular arms so sharply! Oh God, What Am I saying? And Some regular brown khaki shorts. And His soft brown locks wet and matted to his forehead. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and leaned against the doorframe

"So?" I asked breaking the silence and I said and our eyes met when he looked back up

"Um, I was wondering! You see a couple of my friends and I are going hang out today, and were thinking about going to beach then out to eat and I was wondering if you. Um, wanted to go"

"Um, I don't know, Troy."

"Please" He looked up at me with those eyes, those damn eyes. I couldn't resist the tension

"Okay, fine"

"Really?"

"Yes, Troy. Ill Go"

"Okay, then. Ill be in my room. Tell me when you're ready"

"Okay"

I closed the door, and leaned on the door. Hang out with Troy and his friends? I never really had any friends since I was always the weird smart geeky suicidal girl. Back Home In LA, I stayed to myself. People who always tell me you're like almost the prettiest girl they even seen but I'm always staying to myself! And well I didn't want to be the popular girl who gets all the attention from the boys and Is The head cheerleader and probably the girl who slept with the whole basketball team and was then making It too the football team also. That's why I hardly had any friends, I didn't want any friends and It if I did get any friends, I'll push them

away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

What Am I Going To Wear? What Am Going With My Hair? What If They Think I'm Weird? Why Should I care, What They Think? God! Uggh!

I rummaged through my packed stuff and unpacked stuff, I couldn't find out what I should wear! Finally, I spotted a Brown And Green Stripped Two Piece Bathing Suit and I sighed. I walked over the mirror and stood there and head It too me. I didn't feel beautiful enough to wear It. What If? Nvm?

I walked into the bathroom and slowly slipped off my top then stared at myself in the mirror, I examined the piercing through my navel that I had remembered getting two years ago for my 16 birthday. My Mom Had Totally freaked out, when she saw It and she still hadn't gotten over It. I slipped the bikini top on and tied the string behind and sighed.

XOXOXOXO

After, finishing dressing, I finished putting eyeliner on and stood up. I had put on a long t-shirt over my bathing suit to cover up. I tied my sandals and headed towards the door and grabbing my bag and heading out. When I headed down the stairs, I saw Lucille sitting down. She focused on the book in her hand and long brown hair was tied in a bobbed bun, with a White Flower barrette holding It. I guess she had heard my footsteps and she looked and smiled

"Well don't you look beautiful" She smiled showing off her beautiful pearly smile and looked down at myself and ran my hand through my hair, which I straightened the curls out.

"Look at your hair. I had gotten so used to your curls. Its so beautiful"

"Thank You" I gnawed down at my lip and smiled then started heading towards the stairs again until

"Gabriella"

"Yes" I turned back around and Lucille smiled then placed her bookmark in her book before placing It On The Table then standing up and walking towards me

She pulled the White Flower Barrette that kept her bun up and she let her hair fall and she held the barrette in her hand. She pinched the top on the barrette then placed on my hair and smiled

"There you go, beautiful girl. Have fun and enjoy yourself" She smiled before grabbing her book and heading outside to the backdoor.

I smiled and headed towards the stairs when the doorbell rang and I frowned. Who was that?

"Troy?" I yelled but no answer

So, I shrugged and headed towards the door and opened It revealing a petite Strawberry Blonde Hair. She was rummaging through her peach colored bag for something carefully with perfectly manicured fingers and I guess she felt my presence and looked up and smiled showing off her white pearly smile.

"Hi, I'm Tenley" Her voice was sweet and perky. I examined the girl, and frowned. She had long wavy Strawberry Blonde Hair, Green Forest Eyes, that I had never seen, a smile that was brighter than the sun. She was wearing a blue bikini top that was visible through her white tank top that she over It and she was wearing a peach colored skirt that went almost to her knees, that showed her tanned long legs and White high heeled shoes. She was gorgeous, which made me envy her. Who Was She? Was She Troy's Girlfriend? No, She couldn't be?

Finally, I saw her attention being caught by something behind me and she smiled more. I turned around to see Troy coming down the stairs, he was wearing blue and black swim trunks and a blue buttoned up swim top and his wet hair was combed perfectly up. All Of That Blue, brought out his ultramarine irises.

"Tenley" Troy said smiling hugging her and smiling and she pulled back. "Um, Gabriella, this is my friend Tenley and Tenley this is Gabriella, she staying with my family and I for the summer" Friend? For some reason, I felt relieved. Finally, I looked up to see Troy was now staring at me deeply! Was It My Hair? Did He Like The Curls Better?

"Hi, Gabriella" She said in her sweet perky voice and held out her hand

"Hi" I mocked in a sweet voice and shook her hand, smiling fakely. Was I jealous of this girl? I looked back up at Troy, who was still staring and I looked away.

"Oh My God, I love your hair. Its so pretty. Isn't her hair beautiful, Troy"

"Yeah" He said softly and smiling while still smiling

"Thanks, Your hairs pretty too"

"Thanks Hunny" She said sweetly

"Well lets Go, The Gang Is waiting for us at the beach" She said grabbing Troy's hand and intertwining fingers with him and opening the door and before Troy headed out the door, he grabbed my hand and enlaced fingers with me then grabbed me before heading out the door

"Ten, were taking your car?" Troy asked and snapping Tenley out of her thoughts. I swear she was staring at Troy and I hands and she looked up and smiled sweetly

"We should walk Its only around the corner because Pay said she taking her limo to the Rico's so she could drop us back off here" She said before pulling out her phone and started walking to his blue hummer. Maybe The Bolton's are rich. She got in the passenger seat and closed the door. I sighed before looking up to see I was still holding Troy's hand and he was still staring

"Are you okay" He asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Lets Go" I walked over to his truck and hopped In

The Walk Was so awkward for me as Troy and Tenley talked about their middle school and High School memories meaning they known each other since Junior High, maybe every since I moved away. I wonder if my Dad hadn't died and I haven't moved away. Would me and Troy been a couple or even friends?

XOXOXOXOX

Few minutes later, we arrived at the pier and I saw Troy waving at a group of people and smiling. Tenley had grabbed Troy's hand and entwined fingers and Troy grabbed my hand and pulled me over towards them. "Hey Guys"

"I want to Introduce you guys to Gabriella, she staying at with my parents and I for the summer. Gabriella this is Sharpay and Zeke, he said pointing to the couple who held each other hands.

Sharpay, had long wavy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, who was wearing A Pink two piece bathing suit and pink pumps, she was gorgeous and Zeke, the brown skinned boy, who was wearing blue swim trunks and was shirtless showing off his toned body. He was cute, but I guess he and Sharpay were dating.

"Kelsi and Ryan, Ryan is Sharpay twin brother" He said pointing to the couple who were also holding hands. Kelsi was small petite girl who was wearing a plain powdery blue two piece, she had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, she was gorgeous also and Ryan, was an identical version to Sharpay, just a boy version, same face, hair and everything. He was wearing, a white shirt that was soaked and blue swim trunks

"Jason and Martha" He said pointing to Jason and Martha, who holding hands. Jason was an black-haired boy with green eyes, who was shirtless showing him toned body too and Martha, the brown haired girl, who was wearing a white shirt covering her one piece bathing suit. She was very heavy set but was still beautiful.

"And Finally Chad and Taylor" He said pointing at the couple who were holding hands. Chad was taller than Taylor, he had light browned skin and curly bush of hair, which I thought was cute. He was wearing swim trunks and shirtless, showing his toned muscular body off. He was very cute and so was his hair. And Taylor, the beautiful girl who had darker skin than her Chad's had long brown hair, with a yellow bathing suit that matched her skin, making her sparkle in the sun.

"Hi, Gabriella" They all said in unison and I smiled and said "Hi" They had went back to the water, while Sharpay, had tapped me on the shoulder and smiled. "Hi, I'm Sharpay" She said and I Smiled

"Hi, Gabriella Montez"

"Wait, Gabriella, that's sounds so familiar. Gabriella, I know. You used to live her when you were since you were seven but after you dad `_" She stopped herself and I nodded

"Its okay, I know that's me. How do you know?"

"Well, I seen pictures of you in Troy's house and he told us about you like a long time ago"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so how Is LA. Have you ever been to Malibu" She asked and I giggled

"Actually, No" She smiled and laughed

"Well, why are you here out here for the summer"

I gnawed down at my lip and sighed.

"Well, I been having a couple of problems back home and my mom decided to send me to this hellhole, No offense"

"None, taken. I understand, how It feels to lose someone, and Its okay. I'm still not over that person death. Its okay"

"Sharpay" I heard Zeke yell

"Well, It was nice talking to you Gabriella. I hope we can be friends, Ill be back my Zekepoo is calling me"

"By the way, I love your hair, you're very pretty" She said before running back over to Zeke and jumping on his back and jumping into the water

I felt someone watching me, and I turned around to see Troy and Chad standing there

"Gabriella are you planning on getting in the water" Troy asked and I giggled

"Nope" I said before walking over the chairs and sitting down

"I'm going sit and tan"

"Oh come on, the water feels great"

"Nope"

I removed my white t-shirt revealing my bathing suit and sat down. I felt Troy watching and I felt myself blushing. I still felt self-conscious about my body. "If you don't come in the water, we have no choice to throw you in"

"You wouldn't" I said eyeing him closely

"He would" Chad said and I giggled

"Well then my answer is still no"

"Okay, we have no choice then"

Suddenly, Troy and Chad picked me up then Troy threw my over his shoulder and heading towards the water. Everyone else, was laughing while I screamed

"Troy Alexander Bolton, you must me down this instance"

"Put me down" All sudden, I could feel me being surrounded with water.

"You asshole" I yelled but I couldn't help to giggle when he started tickling my sides

"Troy Stop" Finally, he stopped and I splashed water at him

"I am going to kill you, Bolton" I said

"Really"

"Bet On It" I looked over to see all of the Gang laughing except one person who didn't look so happy, who looked hurt. Tenley

"Um, Ill be right now. I got to go to the restroom" I said before heading back to the shore and grabbing my towel from my bag and headed toward the restroom. The sound of my sandals flopped on the tiled floor and walked It. I walked in the place and placed my bag down on the counter and looked in the mirror. Suddenly, the sound of heels clicking against the ground rang through the ceiling and looked over to see Tenley, she smiled sweetly.

"Hi Gabriella" She said perkily

"Hi" I said and looked back in the mirror

"So" She said and I frowned

"So what?"

"I just wanted to know something, Do you have feelings for Troy"

"Ummm" _SHIT_

"Its totally okay, if you do. I just wanted to know because I been wanting to tell Troy that I miss being with him. I been planning on doing it. You see Troy and I used to date when we were in middle school but as soon as she started becoming the basketball star and a player, we broke up. We decided they were better off as friends"

"Um. I don't like Troy, in that way" I lied _SHIT_

"Really?"

"Trust Me"

"Okay, I trust you. Thanks Gabriella" She said and walked out of the restroom.

I felt my eyes start to water as, I looked in the mirror. Do I have feelings for Troy?

Authors Note- Hahaa Left You Hanging With a Cliffhanger Bet You Cant Wait til next Chapter will be longer, promise! Hahaaa!


	8. Ordinary Girl

**Uhoo oh yeah,**  
**La da a da**

**Don't get me wrong,**  
**I love who I am**  
**I don't wanna be ungrateful**  
**It probably sounds strange**  
**I really love the role I play**  
**The songs I sing**  
**But with all the fame**  
**The things that seem so simple,**  
**suddenly, so far out of reach**  
**Wish that they could see that underneath...**  
**I'm just an ordinary girl!**

**Sometimes I'm lazy**  
**I get bored**  
**I get scared**  
**I feel ignored**  
**I feel happy, I get silly**  
**I choke on my own words**  
**I make wishes, I have Dreams**  
**And I still want to believe**  
**Anything can happen in this world,**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Like you, Like me)**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Like you, Like me)**

**How are you?**  
**Hello, Good-bye**  
**One day here, One day there**  
**And again it's time to go**  
**Miss popular always on the road**  
**Put my best foot forward**  
**Gotta get on with the show**  
**Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine**  
**Every where I arrive, I get high-5's**  
**They pay me larger than life**  
**(Yeaheaaaa)**  
**I'm just an ordinary girl!**

**Sometimes I'm lazy**  
**I get bored**  
**I get scared**  
**I feel ignored (Yeah)**  
**I feel happy, I get silly**  
**I choke on my own words**  
**I make wishes, I have Dreams**  
**And I still want to believe**  
**Anything can happen in this world,**  
**For an ordinary girl**

**So give it everything or nothin' at all**  
**Get back on your feet when**  
**You stumble and fall**  
**A little luck can go a long way**  
**So don't you worry about what people say**  
**Who knows when the wind may blow**  
**For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)**  
**I'm just an ordinary girl**

**Sometimes I'm lazy**  
**I get bored**  
**I get scared**  
**I feel ignored**  
**I feel happy, I get silly**  
**I choke on my own words**  
**I make wishes, I have Dreams**  
**And I still want to believe**  
**Anything can happen in this world,**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Like you, Like me)**  
**(Yeah)**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Like you, Like me)**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**(Mmmmm)**  
**For an ordinary girl**  
**Like me, like you...**

**Ordinary Girl- Miley Cyrus**

**XOXO**

"I just wanted to know something, Do you have feelings for Troy"

"Ummm"

"Its totally okay, if you do. I just wanted to know because I been wanting to tell Troy that I miss being with him. I been planning on doing it. You see Troy and I used to date when we were in middle school but as soon as she started becoming the basketball star and a player, we broke up. We decided they were better off as friends"

"Um. I don't like Troy, in that way"

"Really?"

"Trust Me"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I rinsed my face off and walked out of the restroom then I spotted Troy running out the water and towards me.

"Hey, Whats Wrong?" He said shaking his wet hair, and looking at my, he grabbed my hand and held it, with eyes filled of concern

"Nothing, Why Do You Ask" I said and looked down at my sand covered feet and he used his other hand to lift up my chin to make me look up

"Because It looks like been crying"

"I haven't been crying" _LIES_

"Yes, you have Gabriella. Your eyes are Pink and Puffy. Don't Lie To Me. Did Something happen? Did Tenley say something to you?"

"No, I was just thinking about my Dad, okay. But Im fine?

"Gabriella" He said softly

"Im fine, Im fine. Just perfect"

"Really"

"Yes, Troy"

"Well, Okay then because everyone hungry and were about to go leave"

"Okay"

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

I hopped out of Sharpay's Pink Limo and I shook my head. Too Much Pink For Me. It Gave Me A Major Headache.

"Sharpay's obsession with Pink is something else, huh" I heard someone say from behind me and turned around and came face to face with Taylor. She was now wearing a pair of gray shorts and white a tank top covering her yellow bikini but was still visible. I giggled and said

"You Can Say That Again" She laughed and started the entrance of Rico's when I felt someone watching me and I looked over to see Troy standing right next to me. His ultramarine blue orbs burned into mine.

"You were quiet the whole ride here! Are you sure you're okay?" _That's Because The Whole Time You Were Talking To Tenley_

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm fine! Now, come on I'm starving" I grabbed his hand and lead him to the door

"Welcome To Rico's Pizzeria" We all greeted

"How Many" The Lady asked Zeke

"11 please" He replied and the Lady nodded then smiled and grabbed 10 menus from the slot

"Right this way please" She politely said and lead us to this large round table.

Sharpay sat right next to Zeke, Martha sat right next to Jason, Taylor and Chad sat right next each other and Kelsi and Ryan sat down, leaving only Me, Tenley and Troy. I rolled my eyes when I realized that It looked like there wasn't enough room left. _Just Fucking Great_

"Um, Tenley you can sit down next to Troy if you want. Ill just pull up a seat of something"

"Um, Okay. Thanks" She said in her sweet voice

"Oh Come On Ten, let Gabriella sit next to Troy this time. You always sit next to Troy"

"No, Its okay. I'm fine with sitting in the chair" I said and looked up at Troy who just kept staring at me. _STOP FUCKING STARING!_

"No, Its Gabriella, you can sit next to Troy! Ill sit down in the chair"

"Here, Gabriella you can just right next to me. I bet you squeeze In their" Taylor said moving over leaving place. It was the opposite side of Troy and Tenley!

"Can I start you guys off with drinks"

"Oh, were all have original lemonades" Sharpay said

"Oh Gabriella did, you want anything other than Lemonade because that's we always get"

"Oh No Lemonade, Thanks" I said and continued staring back down at the silver ware. _I just wished he would stop staring_

I looked up to see Troy staring at me and when he saw that I caught his glance, he smiled but I couldn't help to smile back. He made me feel different, he made me feel happy for some reason! But I should know not to get close to anyone , knowing that I wont be alive for very long. I still wanted to die, I always would. I still want to be with my father

"So, Are you guys ready to order" The waiter said snapping me out of my thoughts and I looked up at her, and saw that she had looked very familiar. Her thick black hair was tied into a bun, with a few strand curls falling out in front of her face, she about to be around her mid 40's. She looked at me, and frowned.

"I'm sorry but do I know you or something because you very familiar"

"Um, No! But you do look familiar"

"What is your name sweetheart?" She asked

"Gabriella Montez"

"Oh My. Look at you're so grown up" I frowned and looked at to see her name tag and It read Marianna

"Oh My God, Aunt Marianna. How have you been" I sat up from my seat and hugged her

"Oh My God, Darling look at you. You're a beautiful young lady now"

Aunt Marianna was my Dad's sister. I remember she used to be my favorite people when I was little and used to live in Albuquerque. I haven't seen her since, my Dad's funeral, the day we moved away. My Mom had cut off everyone from this place but except for Aunt Lucy and Uncle Jack.

"Last Time, I seen you was at David's funeral" She said the last part slowly and she smiled

"Yeah, I'm out here visiting for the summer. I'm staying with Aunt Lucy and Uncle Jack"

"Is Maria, here too?"

"Nope, she's still back home in California"

"Oh My, Really I live close by them. I have to give you my number. We have to hang out or something or I'm sorry but I have to get your friends order here"

"I'm so sorry dears, What cant I get for you guys"

"Its okay. We'll have two olive pizzas, one pepperoni and one Hawaiian style" Sharpay smiled and said Marianna nodded then smiled

"Okay, Ill be right back"

"Who was that?" Troy asked

"My Aunt" I said before taking a sip of my lemonade.

He didn't say anything back that, I'm guessing he had nothing else to say

"So Gabriella, how old are you" Jason asked and I looked up at him and smiled

"I'm 17 turning 18 December 14" I replied

"Oh, Cool. So How is California, Is It any different Albuquerque"

"I don't know really?. I guess I was really too young to really know how Albuquerque really was. I guess Its more quiet, less Jackasses I guess. I guess Albuquerque is more quiet while the California is more badass."

"Do you play any sports?" Taylor asked

"Unfortunately No but I always secret wanted to become a cheerleader but I didn't want to be one of part of team of sluts in California"

"Trust Me, You wouldn't want to be apart of East High's Barbie Plastic Cheer Team"

"Wow, thanks Pay" Tenley said sarcastically and Sharpay laughed

"I wasn't referring to you, you're not plastic, your boobs are real babe"

"Thanks Shar, That really makes me feel better"

"But I always was referring to that Bitch Bianca"

Tenley? A Cheerleader, Why Am I not surprised?

"Here Is You Guys Food" Marianna came back placing the pizzas in front of us

"And here is my number, Gabriella call me and give your mother my number too. I'll see you soon, I have to go home and check on your little cousins and your uncle""Tell Uncle Will, I said Hi" I said before hugging her

"It was nice seeing you again"

"You Too"

"I love you" She said and I smiled

"You Too?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I said You Too? The Last Person, I told someone I loved them to was my father and I lost him. So I'll never say it again. I just couldn't. I don't think I can love anyone again? I love my mother, Maria but I just cant say it?

"I'm full" Chad said before leaning back in his chair and snapping me out my thoughts

"Me too" Jason said

"Me Three but they should have added a little more seasoning to the sauce""Guys" Taylor mumbled

"Okay, you guys were all exhausted" Sharpay said

"Hey, guys who's up for a sleepover and movie night at my house" Troy said

"We do It every time, which I why I brought extra clothes" Sharpay said

"Okay, you guys lets pay for the check"

I reached out into my pocket and reached for money before Sharpay stop me.

"Oh, Gabriella you don't have to do that. I'm paying for everyone, I'm the one who invited everyone out"

"Oh No, No No! Its fine, Ill pay for my part"

"But Babe, you hardly even chewed the pizza on your plate, you only had one slice"

"Oh I'm not very hungry anymore but I insist"

"No, Gabriella Its okay"

"Okay!" I mumbled softly before stuffing the cash back into my wallet and into my pocket.

"But Thanks anyways" She smiled

"Welcome"

XOXOXOXOXO

After Sharpay's driver dropped all at Troy's house, we all sat in the family room in our sleeping bags and stuff. Lucille and Jack agreed to the sleepover but they said they would check on us once in a while and that they would be listening. We sitting in the middle of watching "A Walk To Remember" which the boys continued to moan and groan then complain about. I looked over to see Troy had been gone for a while when he went to go get more popcorn and I got up to go find him. When I walked the door, I opened It to go upstairs and walk to his room.

And I knocked on the door softly no answer but I decided to turn the knob and I gasped when I saw Troy and Tenley kissing on his bed.

XOXOXOXOXO


	9. Vulnerable

**When I think about you and me**  
**I get a little weak in the kness**  
**I feel the flutter of a butterfly**  
**Sometimes I can hardly breathe**

**So baby... (Baby)**

**Hold me now (Hold me, Hold me now)**  
**I can't tell if I am lost or found ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup, wake up)**  
**And I don't know how to let you in (Don't know, Don't know)**  
**Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable**  
**Hold me now (Hold me)**  
**Please baby don't let me go ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup)**  
**I know for sure that you're the cure**  
**(Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vunerable)**

**When it comes to this book of us**  
**I think it's time now to turn the page**  
**But I don't want to say I love you first**  
**But my heart it can't hardly wait**

**So baby... (Baby)**

**Hold me now (Hold me, Hold me now)**  
**I can't tell if I am lost or found ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup, wakeup)**  
**And I don't know how to let you in (Don't know, Don't know)**  
**Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable**  
**Hold me now (Hold me)**  
**Please baby don't let me go ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup)**  
**I know for sure that you're the cure**  
**(Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vunerable)**

**I don't want to see you hurt**  
**Don't you worry baby girl**  
**Take my hand, understand I'm afraid**  
**To tell you the very worst that you want to hear me say (Wake up)**

**When you say it here tonight**  
**Will you mean it for life**  
**Will you tell me everything that your heart is really feeling for me?**

**So I, (So I)**  
**Won't be...**

**(Vulnerable)**

**('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup, wake up)**  
**And I don't know how to let you in (Don't know, Don't know)**  
**Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable**  
**Hold me now (Hold me)**  
**Please baby don't let me go ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup)**  
**I know for sure that you're the cure**  
**(Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vunerable)**

**Vulnerable-Vanessa Hudgens ft. Rock Mafia**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That's when It felt like my whole world had crashed over and over again.

I saw Troy jump off the bed, and scratched his neck nervously. "I'm sorry, I should have knocked"

"No, Its okay Gabriella" Tenley said sweetly fixing her shirt and I frowned.

"No, I'm sorry. I got to go" I ran out of the room and ran into my room and slammed the door. I sunk to the ground and buried my face into hands. I soon started to feel a wet a liquid fall down my face. This is what I get for letting people get to my emotions. Did I actually think that Troy might actually like me? I'm so stupid! Nobody will ever love, me. My mom doesn't love me, she only cares about her marriage, My Dad didn't love me, that's why he decided to leave the earth. Lucille and Jack don't love me they're only doing Maria a favor, and Troy don't love me because I'm a hideous, Suicidal, helpless person.

* * *

June 29: Gives You Hell

I laid there in my bed, not wanting to move or leave. I wondered if Sharpay, Taylor and all of them had left already. I just wanted to stay in the bed and die slowly. I ignored the knocks on my door, and turned the other way in fetal position and clung unto the cold satin sheets.

June 30: I want to know?

Dad didn't you love me? Why didn't you tell me you had cancer? But Why Dad did you leave here where I'm just suffering? Why cant you come back to me? Are you in heaven? Are you an Angel? Can my savior? Can you save me from this pain I been receiving? Are you watching over me? Are you watching over Maria? Are, you ever going to come back?

July 1: I stood, stayed in my room laying down in my bed not wanting to move? I still ignored everyone who tried to call me name. Or I would tell Lucille that I'm sleep? I didn't want to go back out in the world? Finally, there was another knock at the door, erasing my thoughts!

"Go Away" I answered hoarsely

"Gabriella, Its Lucille. You have been stuck in this room for three whole days straight. Its time you come out now, this instance. Before you die of starvation or whatever. Just open the door"

"No! Leave me alone" I replied and turned back the other way looking out of the window

"Gabriella Marie Elizabeth Montez. I do not know what happened after you went out with Troy and his friends. But cant you just talk to me"

I finally sighed and jumped off the bed. I opened the door, and walked back to the bed.

Lucille walked over to me, and sat on the edge of my bed. "Gabriella, hunny? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just been very sleepy"

"Gabriella, don't lie to me"

"Seriously Lucy, I just been very sleepy"

"Well wont you come down to eat lunch, because I know you're hungry"

"Alright" I sighed

"Well there's someone who wants to talk to you. So hurry up and come down stairs"

* * *

I just felt going back in my bed and lying there all week again. I wrapped the towel around my body as I hopped out of the shower. I walked into my room and sat down at the edge of the bed. I looked over towards the balcony, and I got up walked towards It still with the towel wrapped around my body. I opened the doors, and stood out on the balcony and watched. Cold shivers, ran down my spine as the cold air, connected the water dripping down on my body. For some reason, It felt so relaxing, on a Tuesday morning. Sounds of Birds chirping, and children were out playing in their backyards. I could see Lucille in the garden sitting down peacefully reading her book. I looked over to see a shirtless Troy throwing the ball in the hoop and bounced against the rim not making It when I heard him mumble _FUCK. _It seems like he had a lot on his mind, because I'm pretty sure he always made the basket. He was East High's Golden Boy! He picked up the ball again and threw into the basket and made It. I giggled then stopped when I saw him look up and smile. I waved a little and backed up because I was wrapped in a towel. I jumped back and walked backwards off the balcony. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying their Tuesdays or their lives. Why couldn't I?

* * *

I walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I saw a plate with a sandwich and a blueberry muffin sitting there with a white paper with _"Gabriella" _written in cursive. I picked up the muffin and slowly started eat It when I heard the backdoor, opening and Troy walked in. He was downing a bottle of water, and was sweating like hell. The Sun that had peeked in, from the windows were shining in, making his abs glisten. He looked as if he was a sculpted figure. He sat down at the end of the island, downing the water, as I pretended to be focused on the muffin, when he broke the silence.

"Are you mad at me? Are you okay" He questioned and I looked up and frowned

"I'm fine and no I'm not mad at you. Why do you ask?"

"Well Maybe, nobody has seen you out of your room for three whole days after you caught Ten and I kissing?

"I'm fine and I have just been very sleepy. And you and Tenley are perfect for each other. She's the gorgeous cheerleader and you're the popular boy in school. She talked to me about It"

"She talked you about what?"

"Oh, never mind. Its nothing"

"No what?"

"At the beach, when I went to the restroom. She came in too and she explained me the you guys past and how she wanted you back and she asked me if I had feelings for you"

"She what?"

"But I told her, that I have no feelings for you in that way and never did"

"Oh" He sounded disappointed and awkward silence began

"Soooo, are you and Tenley a couple again"

"No, not yet. At least I think, told I have to think about but then she kissed me and you walked in on us so yeah"

"Oh" I said, feeling relived

"There someone I want you to meet, she's a very special person in my life"

"Who?" Another Girl? Is he really a player?

"Just wait" He said running up the stairs and I sighed.

* * *

15 minutes later, I sat down in the chair, reading a magazine. When Troy came back down the stairs, he was wearing a black and white checkered buttoned shirt, and some beige khaki shorts. He his hair was wet and spiky just the way I loved It.

"Come on" He said grabbing my hand and leading me outside the door. He smelled so good like a mixture of cologne and vanilla. I got into the car and sighed. Finally, he pulled up to a place and I frowned. **Albuquerque's Children Hospital.**

Why are we at a hospital? What The fuck? I hate hospitals?

I opened the door, and hopped out his truck and frowned. When Troy came over and grabbed my hand!

"Why are we at the hospital?"

"You'll see, Just wait?"

We walked in and up to the receptionist. "Hey Becca" Troy said getting the attention of the blonde petite lady and she looked up through her glasses and smiled

"Hey, Troy. Here to see Elizabeth"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, then go right in" She said smiling and turned her attention back to the magazine she was reading?

"Oh and Rebecca this is Gabriella" Troy said and she stood up and smiled reached his hand and I shook It

"Nice meeting you Gabriella. I'm Rebecca"

"Gabriella Montez"

Troy walked into the room and a small little girl with blonde hair ran up to Troy and hugged him.

"Troy!"

"Elizabeth" He laughed and she pulled away and looked up at me.

"Troy, who is this. She's pretty"

"Elizabeth, this is my friend Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Elizabeth"

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth, You're very pretty"

"Aww, thank you. Elizabeth, So are you. I'm Gabriella" I giggled when she laughed.

"Look, Troy I want to draw you a drawing"

"Ok, Liz . Where's your aunt"

"Over There"

Troy walked over to a blonde hair, she had long blonde hair, and forest green eyes. She looked identical to Elizabeth. "Hey Alyssa"

"Hey Troy" She said giving him a hug and she looked at me and smiled

"Whose This, Your Girlfriend?"

"Um, she's my friend. She's staying with me and family for the summer"

"Oh, she's pretty"

"Hi, I'm Alyssa, Elizabeth's Aunt"

"Gabriella Montez" I smiled and looked back over at Elizabeth who was stuck her tongue out to the side of the left side of her mouth. as she concentrated on her drawing. I wondered what was wrong with the sweet and beautiful little girl.

"How, is Elizabeth doing so far. What did the doctors say"

"Not Good, Troy they said the Leukemia is spreading. And she went through with Chemo Therapy and they're wondering why she hasn't lost any of her hair. The say now she's has an 10% percent chance she might not survive" Alyssa cried

"What if my baby doesn't make It, she's all I got" I stated to feel my eyes water, as I heard Elizabeth's heartbreaking story.

"Its okay, Aly, You're a strong woman and Elizabeth is a strong girl. She'll make It" Troy said hugging her and I couldn't help to walk over to Elizabeth letting them be alone.

"Hi Elizabeth" I said and Elizabeth looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hi Gabriella"

"What to see my drawing" She said and I took the paper and smiled

The three people were drawn were Troy, Alyssa and Me?

Is That Me? Being so oblivious to that fact Gabriella was written above the person.

"Yeah."

"Aww, that's so sweet?"

"Where your mommy and daddy on here?"

"Um, Mommy and Daddy are gone?" She sadly told me and gnawed down at my lip not knowing what else to say

"You know, My Daddy is gone too"

"Like In Heaven" She said excitedly, he blue eyes glistening with happiness

"Yeah, I bet you're parents are looking over you, making sure you're okay"

When she was about to say something again, we looked up to see Troy and Alyssa standing there. They were listening to our conversation the whole time and they both smiled.

"Well, It looks like Gabriella and I have to go now"

"Noo, Troy don't leave"

"I will come back, Liz! I always will. Remember that" He smiled before kneeing down and hugging her.

"Bye Troy"

"Bye Gabriella"Troy grabbed my hand and walked towards the exit. "So how did you meet Elizabeth"

"Well I met her two years ago when I was 16, It was for an project at school. But soon after, I fell in love her and continued to visit her. She's like the sister, I never had"

* * *

"Troy, where are you taking me. This is not how you get home""It Is An Secret"

"Are you trying to kill me?" He laughed and continued driving

"Help! He's kidnapping me" I banged on the window and he laughed

"Calm down, Doll face, were almost there"

"Were in the freaking mountains, Troy"

"Were not in the mountains"

Finally, he stop and parked. I hopped out of the car, when I came face to face with a beautiful big lake.

"O-M-G This Rocks" I said hearing Troy chuckle behind me and I turned around to see him carrying a brown picnic basket and I frowned.

"Where are you going?" I asked, watching him walk over to the lake and hopped unto the blue boat

"Um, Troy?"

"Come here, Come on"

"Um, Okay"

I walked over to the boat and saw that It was kind of high for me to get into when Troy got out and picked me up bridal style. He wrapped his arms securely around me and tight then got into the boat.

"Um, Thanks" I said staring out into the view of the lake

"Its my dad's boat, he likes to sail and whatever when he's not coaching or whatever. You see that cabin over there, that belongs to my family. This whole area does, it's a long story"

"Right"

"Want a cookie" He said breaking the cookie in half he had in his hand and handing it too me

"Oh, No! I'm a allergic to cinnamon"

"Really?"

"Yeah, My Mom excuse me Maria baked me cookies when was I was 8 with cinnamon, and I ate it and I had to be rushed to the hospital for difficulty of breathing"

"Ouch"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"You sound like, you had a good relationship with your mom""Actually, I don't. She doesn't care anything except her dumb marriages, like they're ever going to work with her still clinging unto my dad's memory. She still sleeps with my dad's old shirt. She said she keeps washing It but the smell of a combination of vanilla, sugar and Axe body-wash stays there, and she says It comforts her"

"Well, think about she vowed to spend the rest of her life, and grow old with him and his death was so soon. He was the love of her life, well that's my mom told me"

"I think my mom never loved my dad, she wouldn't been married for the last a million times"

"Well maybe she doesn't want to feel alone. It has been 11 years, Gabriella"

"You're totally taking her side"

"I'm not taking anyone sides, Gabriella. I'm just saying, just think if you were in her shoes"

"That's the same thing, your mom said"

"Great Mind Think Alike"

"God" I said frustrated running a hand through my tangled curls

"Okay, well there's something I want to tell you" He said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out my notebook

"How did you get this? Did you open It?"

"Well you dropped It when you ran out of my room after finding Tenley and I kissing"

"And Yes, I did read It"

"And what is up with this, To Do Before I die List. Do you really want to die that much"

"I cant believe you invaded my privacy and read my notebook. Unbelievable"

"Well, I couldn't help It, I was curious and read it I was totally bewildered. Why would you want to do something like that. Suffocation, Self Immolation, Hanging?"

He said grabbing the notebook out my hand and holding It up in the air

"Its My Life, My choice, Troy"

"Think about this, you have your whole life still ahead of you. Think about Lizzy, you think she's want to die, she's only 7 years old, in the hospital suffering with Leukemia and she doesn't want to die, I think she rather to fight for her life"

That's when I got quiet and gnawed down at lip guilty.

"Why Do You Care So Much?"

"Because I just do" All of sudden I stepped and that's when I fell straight into the lake

"BOLTON"

"I'm sorry, Its just so funny. Its not my fault you were standing on the edge on the boat"

"Help Me"

"Okay, okay hold on" He held out his hand when I pulled him right into the water too

"What the hell" He yelled and I started giggling uncontrollably

"Its not funny, stop laughing"

"I'm sorry, you're face so priceless"

"Stop laughing, Its not funny" He chucked, shaking his hair

"Seriously, stop laughing" He said when I realized his face was to inches away from mines. I shivered at the warmness of his breath, against my face.

"You want to kiss me" I whispered and he smiled

"Hell yeah, I do" He pressed his nose against mines and forehead then when his lips touched the tip of mine the spark of electricity sparked us.

"Ow" We both in unison

I wrapped my hands around his neck as his arms slipped around my waist under the water. It was so perfect how, we fit together so perfect, we fit together as if we were meant. I stared into his eyes, I could believe how blue they were, It was like the sun had bounced of the lake and reflected on his eyes.

He leaned closer and his lips touched mine and I pulled back.

"Is this right?"

"Yes, because It feels so right?" He whispered softly sending shivers crawling

"I cant do this, can we go home" He said unwrapping my from around his neck and climbing back unto the boat

"Wait, what?" He said climbing back into the boat

"We should go home" I said hopping off the other side of the boat and heading towards the car

* * *

The whole car ride, I wiped the sides of my eyes. Troy cant staring at me through the mirror and I continued to stare out the window. Finally, he broke the silence and said

"Can we talk about this?"

"No" I said and he looked back at the road and frowned

"Just Give Me My Notebook back!" I said snatching It away from the dashboard of the car when the sharp end of the paper sliced away my fingers.

"Shit"

"Are you okay" I pressed my fingers to my forehead, with throbbing pain

"My fingers"

"Here" He said pulling over the car to the side of the road, going into the basket and taking out a box of bandages and taking out a few

"My Mom takes first aid everywhere" He said before wrapping the bandages around my fingers

I looked down at the Black and Yellow Superman bandages and giggled.

"Superman?" I questioned

"Hey don't hate on the man, and they were the only ones at the store. But at least, I got to here that beautiful giggle"

I rolled my eyes, playfully and pressed my other fingers against the pads of the bandage, wincing

"Paper cuts are a Bitch, huh"

"Yeah"

"So now, can we talk about this?"

"Okay, okay"

"Well you know that crush I said I had on you when we were little kids and I said that it was gone. I lied, I guess I never got over It"

"Um, Can we just go home? Please Troy, I cant talk about this?"

He gnawed at the bottom of his lips and nodded not pushing the conversation further before continuing to driving.

* * *

I'm afraid of love! Stupid, Stupid Gabriella. I told myself not to get to attached to anyone. Only two more months of summer left, two more months till I just want to end it all…I Couldn't bring myself to fully kiss those lips that felt just like the inside of a rose…I cant bring myself to love anyone. I just cant..


	10. I Feel Pretty UnPretty

**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes**  
**Make you feel unpretty too**  
**I was told I was beautiful**  
**But what does that mean to you**  
**Look into the mirror who's inside there**  
**The one with the long hair**  
**Same old me again today**  
**My outsides are cool**  
**My insides are blue**  
**Everytime I think I'm through**  
**It's because of you**  
**I've tried different ways**  
**But it's all the same**  
**At the end of the day**  
**I have myself to blame**  
**I'm just trippin'**

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

**You can fix your nose if he says so**  
**You can buy all the make up**  
**That M.A.C. can make**  
**But if you can't look inside you**

**Find out who am I to**  
**Be in a position to make me feel so**

**Damn unpretty**

**I feel pretty**

**Oh so pretty**  
**I feel...**  
**...pretty and witty and bright**  
**Never insecure until I met you**  
**Now I'm bein' stupid**  
**I used to be so cute to me**  
**Just a little bit skinny**  
**Why do I look to all these things**  
**To keep you happy**  
**Maybe get rid of you**  
**And then I'll get back to me, hey**  
**My outsides look cool**  
**My insides are blue**  
**Every time I think I'm through**  
**It's because of you**  
**I've tried different ways**  
**But it's all the same**  
**At the end of the day**  
**I have myself to blame**  
**Keep on trippin'**  
**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**  
**You can fix your nose if he says so**  
**You can buy all the make up**  
**That M.A.C. can make**  
**But if you can't look inside you**  
**Find out who am I to**  
**Be in a position to make me feel so**  
**Damn unpretty**  
**I feel pretty**  
**Oh so pretty**  
**I feel...**  
**...pretty and witty and bright**  
**And I pity**  
**Any girl who isn't me tonight**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Tonight**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Tonight**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**I feel pretty**  
**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**  
**Oh, so pretty**  
**You can fix your nose if he says so**  
**I feel pretty and witty and bright**  
**You can buy all the make up**  
**That M.A.C. can make, but if...**  
**...you can't look inside you**  
**Find out who am I to**  
**Be in a position to make me feel so**  
**Damn unpretty**  
**I feel pretty**

**But unpretty**

**I Feel Pretty/Unpretty-Dianna Agron and Lea Michele(Glee Mashup of Original songs Unpretty-TLC & I Feel Pretty- Natalie Wood)**

_Love_

* * *

July 2: Unpretty

I clung unto the satin sheets, as I twist and turned in the bed and sweating.

"_Well I see you survived the bus trip after all"_

_Thump Thump _

"_Daddy" _

"_Oh, Gabriella! I know this is tough but try to make the best of It. How about that sweetie?"_

"Dad!"

"Gabriella!" I felt someone hand on my shoulder, and clung unto the sheets more

"Gabriella" Someone whispered softly in my ear, and I screamed louder and cried

"Gabriella, Its Troy?"

"Huh?"

"Come here" He pulled me closer when he wrapped his arms around my waist and slipped my arms under his arms and clung unto his stripped pajama shirt

"I heard you screaming and crying, surprised you didn't wake up my parents. Are you okay? Were you having a nightmare?" He soothed in my ear, and rubbed smoothing circles on my back and I dug my face into his neck and nodded

"Its okay! Do You Want Me To Stay with you because I will go if you want" He pulled away when I pulled unto his t-shirt pulling him closer.

"No Stay"

"Okay, Ill stay then" He pulled the cover from under him, and pulled over here, getting under the covers with me. He came closer and I felt him wrap his arms around me closer.

"You know if my parents are going to kill us, if they find us like this"

"Maybe, Maybe not" I said staring at him, laying down then I closed my eyes. I felt him kissing my hair, and nuzzling his nose into my curls and I smiled

"Goodnight, Troy"

"Goodnight Gabriella"

* * *

I peeked my eyes open through the clovers when I felt the emptiness of the bed and I frowned at the sun peeking in through the balcony doors and I groaned. _I thought I closed the curtains. _That's when I felt that someone was still lying beside me I turned my head to see Troy, still sleep and saw the back of the wild Brownish Locks and I frowned when I felt him pulling me closer nuzzling his nose into my hair. But I heard whispering, and closed my eyes then listened.

"_Aww, Look at them Jack, Aren't They Just Adorable"_

"_Yeah, They seem peaceful. Luce but aren't a Little bit upset"_

"_Maybe a little, since they are teenagers but look at them. They look so in love, like Romeo & Juliet"_

"_Romeo & Juliet, You say Luce"_

"_Yeah, One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sunNe'er saw her match since first the world begun"_

"_Okay Luce, I get it"_

"_Oh, you're still mad because I got an A in Mrs. Darbus"_

"_She didn't like me, just like her daughter Darbus. Can you believe, she's just like her mother. Both, pain in my_"_

"_Jack! Come On, I think Gabriella is waking up" _

I lessened Troy's protective grip around my waist, but after not being close to him, made me incomplete but I slowly stirred not waking him and I opened the door and walked down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw two fresh baked muffins with _Troyella ;) _on it Troyella? What do they mean by Troyella? I frowned and when I turned around to see Lucille standing there with a goofy smirk on her face, holding her book and she looked like she came from the garden, because she was wearing gardening gloves and her arms crossed against her chest.

"So, Gabs. Did you and Troy sleep well last night"

"Well, I was having a hard time sleeping last night and Um, Troy came into my room to see If I was okay"

"Oh, you say" She replied with a smirk

"Okay, I know you and Jack saw us. Troy offered to stay with me but Its not what you think"

"Mhmm, okay" She said replacing her smirk with a smile then I eyed her closer

"What's up, your sleeve Lucy"

"Oh Nothing Sweetheart" She said innocently and headed towards the kitchen for a glass of lemonade

"And what's Troyella"

"An abbreviation for Troy and Gabriella"

"But were not a couple. Only couples do that"

"Not for long" I thought I heard her mumble and I frowned

I bit into the muffin with I saw Troy heading down the stairs, he was buttoning up his blue shirt and mumbling something under his breath. He groaned and he kept trying button his shirt and I giggled. I walked over to him then buttoned It for and he smiled at me when he about to lean in, like he about to kiss me we heard Lucille clear her throat behind us. She was smirking and she laughed.

"Thanks" Troy said as I fixed his collar for him and winked at me.

"Troy, where are you heading to" Lucy asked pouring the lemonade into the glass

"Work, remember, I start working at the country club today"

"Oh hunny, I thought you start next week"

"No, Fulton wants me to start early so I work everyday for an whole month. This whole July"

"Well that's good that Its only a month because we have our annual family summer trip in August right before summer ends and you guys go back to school for your senior year"

"Oh, hunny! Maybe you can convince Fulton to hire Gabriella, maybe as lifeguard. You guys can get to know each more, working together and bond" Lucy said

She was definitely up to something. "You know, that's a great idea"

"Um, I don't know" I said

"Come on, Gabriella. Sharpay's family owns the place. All of the gang works there. Come on, Ella"

Ella?

"Okay, Troy"

* * *

I sat at the dresser, combing my straightened hair. I looked at my attire, that I was wearing and a yellow tank top with a white mini skirt. I wanted to dress, I don't know more like Tenley. I didn't feel pretty, I wasn't like Tenley, who was absolutely gorgeous. She had the perfect strawberry blonde hair, the perfect personality, the perfect green eyes. I just felt so damn, unpretty! I tightened the straps of my bathing suit under my yellow tank top and straps of the top around my neck and I heard a knock on my door and went over to open It revealing Troy.

"Hey" I said dryly and walked back over to my dresser and sat down.

"Wow! Um, Wow" His eyes widened and continued to stare at me

"Wow, Um, what's wrong" He said still eyeing me

"Nothing, wrong Troy"

"Then, why are you wearing that""You don't think I look Hot, God. I'm such a fool"

"No, No, Noo. I'm not saying that you don't look Hot because wow, you are but I don't know, Its just don't seem like you. I guess I used to you wearing jeans and converses."

"Yeah, were I'm tired of just being that girl who wears jeans and converses. I want to be beautiful and gorgeous" I said picking up the eyeliner and he snatched It away from me.

"Gabriella, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And you don't need all of this junk on your face"

"No, I'm not! I'm hideous" I said snatching the eyeliner back but snatched it back

"Yes u are, you're gorgeous, sexy, smart and beautiful. You're amazing." He said throwing the eyeliner in the trash

"Can we talk about last night at the lake"

"We have nothing to talk about, Troy"

"So, you do not want to talk about us"

"Us? Troy? There is never going to be a us? Can we just go to the country club now" I said soon regretting when Troy got up angrily and brushed past me and I followed him out

.

* * *

The Car Ride Was complete silence As we drove to the country club! Troy didn't say one word, he just continued to focus on the road and I gnawed down at my lip guilty and broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant It"

"Its okay, Gabriella. I understand now, that you don't like me in that way so I guess should move on and try to make things work out with Tenley"

"But_"

"No, Its okay. I still want to be friends"

God, wouldn't won the just let me talk?

"But, I_"

"No its okay"

"Okay then" I mumbled before looking out of the window and frowning, we were there. We pulled up into the large gates with had a Huge E in front of It and we pulled up more and parked when a pink convertible car pulled up beside us and parked also. Sharpay got out of the car wearing a large pink hat, with a pink long sweater, with a white two-piece bathing suit. She was smiling at something and I looked over to see Zeke heading her way then he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Troy got out of the car and opened It for me.

"Thanks" I mumbled

"Hey, Gabriella" Sharpay said unsurely

"Hey Sharpay"

"So, Troy what's Gabriella doing here"

"Well, I was maybe thinking about asking Fulton, can Gabriella be hired as the new lifeguard"

"O-M-G! Totally! You're already hired"

"But don't we have ask Fulton"

"Oh, Please! That creep takes orders from me! Lol! I'm playing but seriously"

"Where is Fulton anyways?"

"Probably in the kitchen yelling at Chad and Jason"

"That's reminds me, I have to go! I'm on chef duty" Zeke said before kissing Sharpay's cheek and heading towards the door of the club!

"Well okay, lets go to the kitchen"

Troy grabbed my hand when he lead me to the door, and in through the kitchen. Most of the staff where wearing the same buttoned up, light blue shirts and dark jeans like Troy. Some were wearing white attires and chefs hats, like Zeke. It smelled amazing, like crème Brule.

"BOLTON" We turned around to see a man who looked to about in his mid 40's, he had grayish-blonde hair and he wore thick rimmed glasses which sat at the bridge of his nose as angrily glared at Troy. He was wearing a Dark Gray Suit With blue Tie..

"Yes, Mr. Fulton!" Troy replied

"You're on Kitchen Duty" He said rudely throwing the apron at Troy

"But I thought I would be working at the pool, like last year"

"Well is this last year"

"No Sir"

"Alright then, now Who Is This"

"Gabriella Montez" I said reaching my hand out and he groaned and shook my head

"And why are you here"

"Sir, this is Gabriella. And she's here to fill in the spot as the new lifeguard"

"Hmm, so you say" Fulton said tapping the end of his chin and sighing

"Are you a fast swim swimmer"

"Yes sir, very fast"

"Well then you're hired if Mrs. Evan says so but remember everyone around here gets only three strikes and they're out! Comprende"

"Yes, sir"

"Well very then, but today you'll start off with kitchen duty then after lunch you will start at the pool. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an yoga class to attend to"

"Wow, he's a Dick"

Troy handed me apron and I looked around and sighed. And I tied It around my neck and waist when Zeke came and handed Troy and I notebooks

"You Guys can Go Take Orders" He winked and walked back over to other side of the kitchen

* * *

I slipped off the white mini skirt and yellow Tank Top revealing my two piece bathing suit when I started to feel like I was showing too much. I slipped into the red one piece and I sighed. I tied my straightened hair into a ponytail and then slipped on my aviators and walked out of the dressing room. I headed towards the lifeguard chair, placed the lifeguard sign on top of the gate then climbed unto of the chair. I was lying there listening to the teens and children in the pool splashing around, letting the sun shine on me, when I could see a shadow, through my glasses and I groaned when I took them off.

"Bolton, you're blocking my sun" I heard him chuckle and I opened my eyes.

"Well, Hello to you too! But I saw that you didn't eat lunch, so I brought you a sandwich"

"Troy, you didn't have to do that"

"Yes, I did! Don't need you passing out me, do I! Here take it"

"Thanks" I said before taking the delicious looking sandwich

"You are welcome, my lady" He said in a French accent before heading back to the kitchen

* * *

Sighing exhaustless, I walked back into the kitchen with my mini skirt and tank top back on with my soaking wet hair after closing the pool and I sighed. When Troy came back in, sighing furiously.

"I am so exhausted" He said throwing, his apron down on the table

"Can we go home, now?" I said groaning

"We still have a couple of hours, I think"

"I'm so tired" We heard another voice come in and I looked up through my eyelashes and frowned at the person. It was Tenley

"Hey, Ten. Long Day at the golf course" Troy said rubbing her arms gently and she sighed

"Yes! Oh, Gabriella! Hi! I didn't know you were here" She said placing her long Strawberry Blonde hair into a ponytail and smiled

"Yeah, I'm the new lifeguard"

"O-M-G! Really, that's so great"

"Yeah, I didn't know you worked here" I said glaring at Troy and he simply shrugged his shoulders

"Yeah, I help out around the Golf Course, like a Caddy! Since Aunt and Uncle Evans just wanted to me help around the Country Club since I am like family"

"That's rocks! So, yeah"

"I'm so exhausted dude" Taylor said working in the kitchen and leaning against the counter. Then the rest of the gang walked in and I rolled my eyes

"Hey, guys did you Gabriella" Troy said and they all waved and smiled

"Hey, Gabriella"

"Hey guys"

"Yeah, Gabriella is the new lifeguard"

"O-M-G! Really, That's so awesome"

"Yeah!"

"So, are you guys all going straight home after this"

"Yes, because I am exhausted" Sharpay said while filing her nails and leaning against a counter

"But you been teaching yoga all day, isn't that suppose to be relaxing" Jason said

"No, It is not"

"So you say"

"And, what is that supposed mean" Sharpay said pointing her perfectly manicured finger at Jason

"I'm just saying, that"

"Saying what, Cross"

Suddenly, I started to feel a little dizzy and nauseous when I leaned over the counter and started to queasy! Just when I felt like I was about to fall, I felt someone grab me by the waist helping me up. I could still hear the faint argument of Jason and Sharpay as I looked up at the person becoming hypnotized by the ultramarine irises of Troy.

"Hey are you okay" He whispered in my ear and I nodded

"Here, take a seat" He pulled out a seat, and I sat down before he came back with a glass of water

"Thanks. I'm fine"

"Did, you eat that sandwich"

"No"

"Why! Didn't you eat lunch"

"I don't know, I wasn't hungry"

"You obviously were, Come on were going home"

"You guys, Its crazy out there!" Zeke said coming in with plates and putting them in the sink

"I need people to take orders, like crazy"

"Okay, Ill go" I said standing up

"Gabriella, you're sick" Troy said holding his arm around my waist

"I'm not sick, I'm just a little dizzy"

"Yes U Are"

"Just let me go, please" I said and he finally let go and I walked out the door

* * *

"Have a good night sir" I said, to the costumer at the table, picking up the bill and walking away. I walked back into the kitchen and saw Troy lining up plates and silverware.

"Hey" I said softly and he looked around and smiled as If he had never anything so amazing in his life, his smile was comforting.

"Hey" He said softly

"You feel better"

"Yeah kind of but I guess I am hungry"

"Well mostly everyone headed home, but we planned a movie night over my house tomorrow"

"Oh, Okay" I said softly

"Come on lets go home" He said grabbing his stuff then grabbing my hand to head out of the door

"I'm so tired" I said walking through the front door, and holding Troy hand

"I am too"

"Hey guys, how was work" Jack said coming out of the kitchen

"Exhausting"

"Ahha, first days of The Country Clubs"

"Yeah, were tired so were going to turn in"

"Okay"

Troy grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs and I sighed

"Don't you want to me to stay with you tonight"

"Please Stay"

"Okay then, Ill stay"

A clung unto the cold sheets when I saw Troy walk into the room, and he got under the covers, laying down facing me. "Are you cold" He said and moved closer wrapping his arms around my waist and I shivered, he rubbed the sides of my arms and moved in closer. He kissed my forehead and that's when I couldn't fight the urge and desire not kiss him back when I leaned forward and kissed his forehead then his nose and when I pulled back, I looked at his lips and leaned it kissed him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have don't that" I said pulling back and he smiled and leaned forward and pressed his lips to mines, taking every last breath, I had

"Goodnight, Gabriella"

"Goodnight Troy"

"Goodnight Dad"

If Only, Dad was here, he could see how Troy made me feel.


End file.
